Fancy Granger and the Benevolent Slytherin
by angelgirlwithheart1
Summary: This is a songfic novella that is based off of the song Fancy by Reba but set in the HP universe with a twist I call Dramione. I dont own anything you recognize that belongs to JK rowlings.
1. Prologue: Passing through her roots

Prologue :Passing through her roots

A\n I am not used to how things are set up on this site. This story is also available on Please read and review

I am getting ready to go. I got up early this morning flooed home from my chambers at work. I am getting ready to go oversee how a project is going. My project is in a place I have been to in six years. A suburb in muggle London. I remember it all very well how I got to this point in my life. And I have been back to the place where my roots lie. I don't have anything against muggles. How could I? I was born from them. I have a muggle family in the states. I have known left here in England. It's just in this very particular place that I must now go back to holds some very bad memories. That is very hard to be thrown in the middle of. I haven't had to do that until now. Plus I am going also to follow a lead to a missing family member. I have arranged for the lead to meet me at my project site. Out of my jewelry box I got out my Pearl earrings and put them on one at a time. Then I dabbed a small bit of a light perfume. Any stronger perfume and I would feel ill. Then I put on my golden heart shaped locket on. It has an inscription all the back. But I don't need to read it I have done that hundreds of times ever since it was found a year and a half ago. It was found on site of my project and brought to me. The only thing I have done to it is to magically expand it. Now alongside of a muggle picture of my Father and the muggle picture of my mum holding my baby brother, is a wizard picture of my husband. This morning I have made another addition. I added a wizard picture of my three year old son. Now my husband's and my son's smiling faces will greet me every time I open my locket when I looked to see my muggle family. I smile and I clasp the locket shut. I think about the fact that though I don't have to work, my husband's inheritance is great, I still work. I work as a Hogwarts professor and a head of house. Taking over the current headmistresses former position their and I love it. My husband works there as well also as a professor and a head of house. I hear the floor turn on and my husband walk into the room. "Hello love you're looking beautiful today as always. Where are you heading today?" "I close my eyes and smile. "Thank you my Dragon. I am going to oversee how my project in muggle London is doing. You do remember me telling you about it. I'm also going to meet up with this new lead. I really hope I find him this time." At this I turn to face my husband letting him see the mix of emotions on my face. "Aw yes, that's right I remember now. And you will Mione. This lead sounds the most promising out of all of the others you have been given up to this point. "I hope you are right. I really need it to be him. I don't think I could handle it if its not." A tear or two escapes from my eyes at this. "Please don't tell out little man. I don't want to bring his hopes up again."

"That's probably best." My Dragon says softly and gently before giving me one of his kisses that I can feel all the way down to my toes. He has always gave me the best and most wonderful kisses. Once the kisses breaks, I say, " Today is Hogsmeade day as you know. Make it a fun day for you and our son." I tell him softly with a smile. "I will love." "Good. I best be going I have a lot to do today." "Okay. Please call me on this Cellulite phone that you got me. I want to be updated on everything." I smile. I love my husband but he still has a lot to learn about the world that I came from. I appreciate it greatly that he tries so hard for me. " I will be sure to do that. And it's called a cellular phone or a cell phone. Besides I will be in muggle London it's not like I can floo call." I tell him with a smile before apparating away to the ministry so that I can floo to muggle London. I walk out of the Ministry amazed how well the charms on this place work. If a muggle were to walk by they would see a condemned building that doesn't look safe to walk into even if they were interested to go in. I shake my head and walk to the next block before hailing a taxi. One pulls up to the curb in front of me and I get in back and tell the driver the address of my destination. He takes off immediately barely giving me a chance to buckle up. I soon see him looking at me through the rear view mirror. I bet that he has recognized me. Muggles still call me by my childhood nickname. A nickname that I had got when I was a small little girl and it has stuck ever since. "Oh my goodness! Are my eyes deceiving me or is Fancy Granger-Malfoy in my taxi?" The man says excitedly. "Yes sir its me." I say politely but uncomfortably. I put my dark sunglasses on. "My wife and daughter are going to be tickled pink. Fancy Granger-Malfoy in my taxi." The man continues on his excited prattle. I text my husband describing the man that is driving the taxi I am riding in. He thinks its both amusing and a bit unnerving. "…Passing..or ..staying awhile.." I hear the man say Vaguely.

"I'm sorry sir. What was that?" I ask politely. " I asked if you were passing through or if you were going to stay for awhile?" "Oh. I am just passing through today." I tell the man, before I realize that I should clarify what I mean. "This time I'm just staying for the day to see how things are going then when my project is completed and has officially opened I'm going to stay for a week or two. Just to make sure that things are going smoothly." "I see. It's really a great thing you're doing. You are the kindest person around." He says and I thank him. Even though I am feeling uncomfortable. Finally the taxi pulls up and parks at my destination. "Thank you." I say as I hand him the fare plus a tip. I know that taxi drivers don't make much of a living and he has a family. He likely can use all that he can get. So that's why I gave him some extra. Then I walk up the drive of the property that I own. I bought the house of my parents and the lot it sits on. I also bought the lot next door and two lots behind it. I had the four lots combined into one property. I have had my parent's house expanded. I have turned it into a mansion a big one. Well, not me but the contractors that I hired. "Hermione!" I smile as I see Rebecca my adopted sister run to hug me. She is a muggleborn just like me. She graduated this past term. Her parents were killed by Voldemort her second year, which was two weeks before Harry killed him. When I married and became Lady Malfoy I officially adopted her into our family as a little sister.

I hug her as she hugs me. "Thanks so much for this job!" She says enthusiastically. I smile. "I gave you this job because I believe that you are the best person for the job." I tell her honestly. "Thank you. How is my nephew and my brother-in-law?" "They are both wonderful. Your nephew got his first toy broom. And you know my husband he has to show him how to ride it." "Oh I do know." She says and we both laugh. My husband is a skilled flyer he wasn't a seeker at Hogwarts for nothing. And he of course would we overzealous in teaching our son how to fly and passing down his skill. "Come on inside. See that this place will be ready for the first set of children in about another month." Rebecca says with her smile never leaving her face. I look at her and at how much we look alike. We can pass for actually being related. Her hair is slightly lighter and flows into waves instead of curls. The only real difference are that her eyes are a deep dark blue instead of brown.

Before we go inside a car pulls up and two familiar twins get out of the car after it is parked. " Who is that?" Rebecca asked looking at the fraternal twins from a distance. "You know them. They are the Creevey twins, the younger brother and sister of Colin and Dennis. They are just a year older then you. I wanted a few others to help you out until more workers are needed. I wanted others that like you could live in the muggle world without drawing suspicion. But who also knew how to look for any signs of magic. Because any of the children that walk in this door could be muggleborn witches and wizards. Hello Devin, Hello Coleen." I say addressing the twins that have just reached us on the porch.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." The twins say together. "Please call me Hermione. You aren't in Hogwarts anymore and I am no longer your professor. I'm not the kind of boss that requires you to be so formal." "Thank you Hermione. It's going to take awhile to get used to that." She says with a smile answering for both her and her brother who is smiling shyly. I think more at Rebecca then at me. Though Devin was always a quiet boy. Coleen takes out her digital camera and immediately starts snapping pictures. "So much like Colin." I say quietly remember their older brother who would be forever sixteen.

He died at sixteen in the war that Voldemort was killed in. The twins were only about thirteen at the time. And had witnessed it. For they followed their older brothers to help in the battle. At that point we walk inside and I let Rebecca lead us around. While she was giving us the tour Coleen was snapping pictures and Devin was quietly watching Rebecca. I wonder how long he has fancied her for. I am going to have to help him out. Everything was looking wonderful so far the Mansion was looking beautiful and like she said nearly ready. Then Rebecca showed us into a part that was originally a part of my parent's home. I start to hear a whisper that was too faint to hear at first. Then it got louder. It continued to get louder until I start to hear what was being said. "Fancy.. Fancy.." I turn around my heart starting to pound. No one here in the group calls me that. I see a shadow dart from one side to another. "Fancy.. Fancy.. Come here baby." "Mumma?" I saw softly. Then time seems to go in reverse as I go back to the time I will always remember because I can't forget…


	2. ch 1 hard presssed

p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Ch. 1 Hard pressed/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"AN Is there anyone can help me with the uploading because I am not sure I uploaded this as another chapter. Help please!/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I am reading a book for class since I am doing my assignments by owl post. A family emergency is what called me home. My Dad is real sick and my mum just had my baby brother Aaron Henry. Which was a nice surprise to come home to. I didn't even know that she was pregnant when I started school. For years my parents believed that they couldn't have children. Then they had me which was a miracle they said and they were thankful that they had me. And then they found out that they were going to have Aaron they were excited they decided to surprise me with him when I came home. Then my father who had been suffering from cancer got worse. My mum really needed me to come home. So I arrived last week and to my surprise there was a baby in my mum's arms. She told his name and that he was born January 1supstsup at 9:30 am. Which is a great way to kick off the new year. Then she told me that my father has gotten worse and that he has had to stay indefinitely at the hospital. That was horrible to hear and I really wished and still wish that I can help him. Its now the thirteenth of January and I have helped my mum take care of that adorable baby brother of mine. I have always wanted a sibling and now I have one. I don't care that we are nearly twelve years apart. Like I said I really love and adore my baby brother I just really hope that I can go back to school soon. I hear the phone ring downstairs. Mum must have put Aaron in his bassinette because I hear her answer the phone. She listens for a minute or two then she suddenly breaks down into tears. I hear the phone hit the floor with a thud. I wait for her to calm down hoping that she is okay. Then I hear, "Fancy.. Fancy?" Mum has been calling me fancy since I was two when I went to a cousin's birthday party I was wearing pretty red dress. Looking really fancy. I have a picture of it here in my room I pick it up and look at it./p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I guess I was real fancy that day. "Fancy.. Fancy..Come here baby." Mum calls so I make my way downstairs. Mum was now sitting on the couch. I know she was trying really hard not to cry. Baby Aaron's bassinette was scooted closer to her. p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"She was looking so broken what in the world could she have to tell me that would make her look like that?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Come and sit down next to me Fancy." I do and her lip quivers. "Fancy what I am about to tell you will be the hardest thing that I will ever have to tell you..Your father has just died about twenty minutes ago." She says a few tears escaping once again.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I looked at her at first in shock. Then I break down into tears. Why did Daddy have to die?! It's not fair. My daddy still had a lot to do yet. Why did he have to be gone? This isn't far at all.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Six months laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I just got back from getting my school supplies in Diagon alley. It's early I know but it seems every one in my year plus Ginny was there today. Mum coughs as we walk through the door. I know that since Mum is a stay at home mum we aren't doing well. She had problems making sure that we had enough money for food and the bills. I stood there for a minute watching her cough badly then I took the baby and placed him in his playpen to play. He pulls himself up to look over at us. I smile at him, "Play nicely Aaron." I say and he smiles at me. "Fancy go take a shower something else has to be done today." I look up at her confused. It was nearly four in the afternoon. What needed to be done? "Yes mum." I say and I go to shower. When I was down I put on the fresh underwear that was on my bed. Mum comes in and brushes my hair. Then she puts on this new shirt and skirt that on the right side there was a slit that came clear up to just before my hip. Then she brought out her make-up and laid it all out on the bed. First she painted my eyes by putting on eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. Next she painted my lips. She put red lipstick on me. I'm not used to wearing lipstick or any other makeup for that matter. Then she slipped some black strappy high heels on my feet. As a final touch she put a flower clip in my hair above my right ear. She places me in front of the mirror.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" There stood someone that looked at least fourteen where a half grown kid had stood moments before. Mum hands me a purse and puts makeup and cash in it. Then she picks up my wand from my desk and puts that in my purse too. "Can you shrink your school stuff?" She asks. "Yeah but.." "Good do that and put it all in your purse. I'll be right back." She says and she walks away ignoring all of my protests. I hope I don't get expelled for this. I sigh and then do as my mum says. After I was done I sit on the bed. I wonder what in the world is going on? She comes back holding my baby brother. She sits down next to me. "Fancy, your father is gone. We have no money coming in and most of the money we had went to your father's medical bills. Now we have no money for regular bills or even for food.." "Then why did you buy me this pretty new outfit?" I ask wondering why she would waste money if we needed it so badly. "I'll explain sweetie, please let me do so. Anyway, Fancy I'm real sick with no money for medicine. And baby Aaron will likely starve to death. I don't want that for you my bright baby girl. I'm giving you a chance to survive to continue your education to become a brilliant witch with a better life." She says. Then she reaches in her pocket and puts a gold heart shaped locket on me. On the back it says, 'emTo Thine's own self be true.em' I shivered as I watch a rat scurry across the room. "Come on Fancy it's time for you to go." She says pulling me downstairs with one hand. Since she was carrying Aaron with the other. When we reach downstairs she lets go. I see a car pull up outside. I look at mum and cry out, "Mumma what am I supposed to do?" "Fancy you just be nice to the gentlemen that help you and their be nice to you." I see a man get out and walk out. "Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down. Lord forgive me for what I do. Fancy if you ever want out then its up to you." She says as she dabs some perfume on my neck and then kisses my check. The man gets to the door and my mum lets him in. The man comes in and looks at me in a way that a grown man should never look at a girl a few months shy of her twelfth birthday. "Please don't be don't be too rough with her she doesn't know yet what you want of her. And please keep her alive. Remember her school starts again September second. It's a boarding school and she has to take a train at Kings cross station to get there. She will need someone to drop her off. " She says to the man that alternates between staring at me and looking at her./p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Don't worry Mrs. Granger she will be taken care of. You take care of that baby. I will take care of her." He says making my skin crawl. I think I know now what I'm supposed to do. I hope I'm wrong. Because it would be so wrong! I'm just a kid. My mum hugs me. I kiss Aaron on the head and tell him I love him. "Goodbye Mumma." I say as tears threaten to fall. I hope the betrayal I feel is evident on my face and in my eyes. I take off the heart shape locket and throw it on the floor before I follow the man out the door. When I look back mum was on the pouch holding my baby brother. She is now crying and coughing heavily. She is trying to cough away from Aaron's face. She waves goodbye and I just get in the man's car and shut the door. I try to wipe away my tears before they smudge my makeup. The car starts up and slowly pulls away from the curve. When I look up my mum was starting to turn to go back into the house. "Don't cry Fancy. A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry. Hey are you hungry?" I nod trying to stop crying. But this is just too much. My dad just died six months ago now mum's sick and my baby brother might starve to death. And now on top of that I think that I'm supposed to prostitute myself. How is anyone supposed to handle that? Much less someone my age?! "Okay I know a place close by where you will be staying for the time being." I nod in response. "Come on Fancy give me a smile." He says. So I give him a smile.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Not long after that we pull into the parking lot of a café that looks like its moderately priced.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" He parks and gets out then shuts his door. Then he goes around and opens my door. I slide out and he shuts the door. We walk in the front door of the café. The hostess smiles.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Two?" She asks. "Yes miss." She smiles and takes out two menus and leads to an open table. I sit down and he sits across from me.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Sir?" "Yes?" "What am I supposed to call you and refer to you as?" "My name is Damon and I'm a cousin that has been given custody of you for the time being." He says then a waitress comes.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "What would the two of you like to drink?" "I would like a Bourbon on the rocks." "May I have a Lemon Ice tea?" "Certainly miss. Would you like that sweetened?" "Yes please." The waitress smiles and writes that down. She goes off to get the drinks. Damon and I both open out menus. Then I see Narcissa Malfoy and her son come in following the hostess. They are dressed muggle which is a complete shock. They are seated just a few tables away from us. I look back at my menu and I pray that they don't notice me. This just got all the more awkward. "I'm going to the restroom if the waitress comes back tell her that I want a steak medium and mashed potatoes and seasoned vegetables." "Yes sir." I say and he walks off. I look over the menu some more and decide on a bacon cheeseburger and chips. "Hello Granger it's a surprise seeing you here. My heart starts to race as I look up.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Hello Malfoy. I think it's a bigger surprise that you are here." "I guess it would be to those that don't really know me. So who is that bloke that you are with?" "That is my cousin Damon he is my guardian for the time being. Is that an invite for me to get to know you Malfoy?" I ask thinking there is no way that he meant that as an invite. "I guess it is.." He says shocking me. "I would like to say that who you met this past term is who my father makes me be not who I am. So can me start over?" He says shocking me all the more especially by looking hopeful that I would agree to the starting over. "Sure Malfoy." "Please call me Draco." "In that case call me Hermione." "Fancy who is your friend?" Draco and I turn to look at Damon who is now standing there.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Damon this is my friend Draco Malfoy from Harold's my boarding school." I tell Damon and I hope that Draco gets the hint that my 'cousin' is a muggle. Draco holds out his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir." "Pleasure." Damon says and then shakes Draco's hand. "Hello I am Narcissa Malfoy Draco's mother how about we sit together. And I will tell you about Harold's." "I think that is a lovely idea." Damon says and he and Draco work to combine two tables. We all sit down. Narcissa takes the seat next to Damon so I sit across from him. Draco sits next to me. Then the waitress comes and we all take our orders. And surprisingly Draco orders the same thing I do. Narcissa orders a Chicken Fettuccini and a salad no surprise there. "So tell me Mrs. Malfoy about this boarding school that the kids go to." "It's a wonderful school for exceptional kids. I have a pamphlet here somewhere." She says digging through her bag. I bet she is using magic to create such a pamphlet for a school that doesn't exist. "Here we are." She says handing the pamphlet to Damon.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" He reads the pamphlet. "Wow this is some place." "I am on scholarship otherwise I wouldn't be able to attend." I tell Damon. Narcissa and Draco both look as if they have never heard of a scholarship before. I will have to explain later. Soon the food arrives and I actually begin to have a good time.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"After Dinner Draco tells me to go on the school chatroom to talk to him. I look up at Damon before I answer. He nods so I tell him I will. Then we go our separate ways. Damon takes me to a very bad neighborhood. And the surprise is we park in the parking lot of a really nice apartment.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Wow I didn't know that places like this existed in neighborhoods as bad as this one. After he gets out and closes the car he takes me into the building and leads me to his apartment. When he opens the door a really nice living room is before me.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" then the kitchen The master bedroom His master bath I think he should invest in curtains for his bathroom that is for sure. I don't know why he felt the need to show me his bathroom. "Now I'm going to take you into my study Studio." He says and I wonder how a studio could also be a studio. He leads me into his study./p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" His study looks like a typical male study it also has books along one wall. Then he leads me into a conjoining room and I see how this room can be a studio. " Now I am going to take you into your bedroom. When your mum gave me the arrangement three months ago. I barely had enough time to complete your room." He said and the only thing that went through my mind was my mum had been planning this for three months?!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" It was simple but I liked it. It was simple as well as light and airy. Wait! How would he know my tastes?! " Your mother told me that you were girly but hated the color pink and that you would need a place for books." "This bookcase does have additional shelves let me know when you need them. You may chat with that boy for a while just be done by ten." He says walking out of my room. It was only six fifteen. I have nearly four hours. I see that I also have a bathroom. It's small but nice.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Its amazing what he was able to with very limited space. It's seems like the shower and the sink and cabinets by the toilet are original just redone. It looks like the purple tub are the only thing that is new. Then I see what must be a closet so I open it.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I quickly put the stuff I brought away. p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Then I go onto the Hogwarts chatroom to see if Draco's on.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong- Gryffindor bookworm girl -strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHas logged onstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hey Hermione.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Let's privatep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Chat I don't wantp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To risk my fatherp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Finding out.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"That would be dangerous.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Slytherin Prince Seekerp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSure that's fine.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Gryffindor bookworm girl -strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I will send you thep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Private linkp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To a chatroomp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I created so thatp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"No one canp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Find out.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It would be justp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Us.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Slytherin Prince Seekerp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"He sends me the link and I create a new profile. I didn't know he was smart enough to create a chat room as good as this. It's a legitimate chat room only it's encrypted so only certain people can access it.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"This is so muchp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Better. Wep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Can be ourselvesp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Without havingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To worryp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"About anything.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIf you say so.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI've never seenstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou in anythingstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWhite before.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The fact that youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Have never seenp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Me in any color besidesp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Black or Greenp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You can blame thatp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"My father.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"When he isn'tp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Homep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Mum lets mep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Dressp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Howeverp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I please.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"So have youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Lived with yourp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Cousinp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Long?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongNo. I just movedstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongInto his placestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongActually.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd it'sstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSeemsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongLike yourstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongFather is realstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongControlling.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You have no idea.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Really?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Why did youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Have top  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Live withp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Him?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And do youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Even get a room?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMy dad died.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd my mumstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongCouldn'tstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTake carestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongOf me andstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMy baby brother.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSo she had mystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongCousin Damonstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTake me in.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYes he set up astrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongRoom for me.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWould you likestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo see pics?strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I'm sorry top  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hear about yourp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Dad.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And sure.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Show mep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Yours and I'llp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Show youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Mine.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIs uploading picsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong…..strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong…..strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong….strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongPics acceptedstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI couldn't bringstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAll my thingsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongFrom homestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSo mystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBookashelf isstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongStillstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongEmpty.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI juststrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHave a smallstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAmount ofstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBooksstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThat I wasstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAblestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo take.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMostlystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAll schoolstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBooks.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI knowstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMy room is small.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIt's aboutstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongA quarterstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongOf thestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSizestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongOf Damon'sstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMaster bedroom.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It's nice.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You don't havep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To feelp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Self-consciencep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"About thep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Size of yourp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Room.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Not everyone canp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Live in ap  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Epicallyp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hugep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Manorp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Estate.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Is uploadingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Pics…p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"…..p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"…p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Picturesp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Acceptedp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I personallyp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Wish everythingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Wasn't sop  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Dark.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"But apparentlyp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"That's the "Malfoy"p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Way.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And myp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Fatherp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Insisted onp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Slytherinp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Colorsp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"For my bed set.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"My mump  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Compromisedp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Sayingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"That I'll havep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Slytherinp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Colorsp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"If she couldp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Designp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"My bedsetp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And put itp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Together.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"That's thep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Only reason whyp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"My bedsetp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Isn't as darkp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"As the rest of myp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Room.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI like yourstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBedset.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd your bed is huge.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMy bed isstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIn between astrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTwinstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd a full size.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"There can bep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Somethingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Bigger then ap  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Twin but smallerp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Then a full?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"My bedp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Is an Empirep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"King sized.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI guess the sizestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongOf my bedstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIs only avaliblestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo muggles.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongEmpire King?strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I guess Empirep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"King is a Wizardp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Bed Size.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI hate to endstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThis.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBut my cousinstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSaid I could onlystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongChat tillstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTen.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd its'strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongNearly ten now.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It's okay I understand.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It was nice talkingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To you.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Chat tomorrow?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThanks for understandingstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd I willstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIf I can.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongNightstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongDraco.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Nightp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hermione.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Jp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I logged off and went to go find my cousin. I find him in the living room watching some movie that had to at least been rated R. There was a very explicit sex scene showing right now which was making me very uncomfortable. He turns off the tv and grabs me. "We are going to have some fun now." He says and he takes of my makeup to put different make up on. "Put this on. Come straight out." He says and I go to the bathroom. Wondering what the heck he is going to make me do. I look in the mirror of my bathroom.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Holy cow! Now I look much older. What in the world?! Is he going to rape me? I change and I go back out there. He instructs me to hold this prop and to pose. I do.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Then he puts this sheerish skirt on me and instructs me to lie on this couch and hold a doll. I do as he asks afraid.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" When he was done he takes me to his studio to show me the best of the photos. "You're a natural Fancy. No training needed for you." He says and he saves the photos to his computer system. Then he picks me up and throughs me on the bed. He handcuffs my hands to the bed. I want to cry. He's hands start to room my body. I ask him to please stop. And he smacks me hard. Telling me that I am ungrateful. Nothing he gave me was free. And this is the price of everything he gave me. I cry but everytime I even mention him stopping what he was doing he hits me harder. So I stop begging afraid of being hit again. Then he makes me play with his prick. He instructs me how to stroke it. He undoes the handcuffs. I don't want to touch him. But then he hits me hard in the face. So I do what he wants. Sometime during the stroking he stops me only to thrust it in my mouth. I never stop crying the whole time. What kind of life was I forced into? As He was making me suck on him he was touching my private area. I really hate this. Then he ejaculates in my mouth. And he has me settle in with him and the only good thing he doesn't do more then touch me. Though I still hate this. p 


	3. Ch 2 Late start students and 2nd year

p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"a/n I hope you enjoy this chapter I would like a Beta if anyone is interested Read and review/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I wake up and I look around. My body is sore. It's been a couple weeks since my awful first night at Damon's. And it has gone pretty much the same. Except four days a week he works 12 hours at whatever job he has. Those nights I don't do anything but model for him. But the other days where he does not work he has to touch me and he makes me touch him. And yesterday I realized how bad it could get. He invited some of his friends and allow them to touch me. And I was forced to touch them. And that photographed. That really sucked I really hated it. The only good thing is that it is Monday. And he is working. He has already left so I get dressed and went to the kitchen. To my surprise I see a girl with Black hair and light eyes in the kitchen.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" She looks up and smiles at me. "Hello Fancy. I am Kiera , Damon's little sister. I've made you breakfast. How old are you?" "Hello Kiera I am going to turn 12 in October." "Well you are the youngest he has had. The last one he has had was my age. I just turned 14." She says and she goes back to cooking then a mirror cracked seemingly by itself. She was like "Damnmit! Not again!" She says. I go to this girl that is very obviously a muggleborn witch like me. "Calm down Kiera it wont stop till you do." "You know what's happening to me?" "Yes you may not believe me but you are a witch. A witch born to non-magical parents. I know this because I am the same." "You are?" "You believe me?" "Yes surprisingly. My parents just think I am abnormal and I have had to hide this for years." "You don't have to hide around me. If we were allowed to leave I take you to a place where you can meet other magical people and get you supplies for school." "We can leave the house. You are allowed to leave with me. I just have to let Damon know that we are going out for the day." "You do that. I am going to message a friend to meet us in Diagon alley."p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I take her the way to Diagon alley that I have to take with my mum since we don't have access to a floo. I then take her through the leaky cauldron and open the secret entrance. And like I did before my first term she looked completely amazed. I lead her through town then I see the very people I am looking for.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Professor McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy and Dracop  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" They soon spot me and rush over. I bet you both Professor McGonagall and Draco are surprised at my dress. It was one that Damon bought me and he insisted that I wear it today and he expects pictures of me wearing it while we are out and about. "Professor McGonagall this is Kiera, Kiera this is Professor McGonagall the Lady Next her is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and this is her son Draco." I say getting the introductions out of the way. "Hello." Kiera says shyly. "Come on there is much to get down. You aren't the only late start student, there are some others as well that have been recently found. You will be in year four because of your age, but you will be placed in special classes where you will learn the basics of years 1-3. The fourth year level course will be more in depth since that is the level you should be starting at this point. Come on we are going to the robe shop where we will be meeting another late start. Thing that makes his story stranger than yours is that he is a pureblood that was placed in a muggle orphanage. Then was adopted by muggles. We are still searching for his biological parents." Professor McGonagall says before quickly leading us into a rob shop. "Whats a muggle?" Kiera asks. "Its what wizards and witches call non magic people." "Oh. What's a pureblood?" "I am." Draco says with a smirk. " A pureblood is a witch or wizard that has come from a long line of witch and wizards without a muggle in the bloodline." I jump in. "What do witches and wizards call us?" "We are muggleborn witches. But there is a foul term that some will use to insult us." I tell her.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "I unfortunately will be one of them. But Know that I don't mean it, I have to call you this though. I have to keep the two of you safe from people like my father. The foul term that I will be forced to call you two is mudblood." " What does that mean?" "Dirty blood." Draco and I say at the same time. Then we arrive at the robe shop. This guy is standing their looking bored. He has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I look at Draco and whisper. "Bet you he will be a Slytherin." "Why cause he is blonde?" "No." "okay then you are on. 20 Galleons." "Deal." I say knowing full well I will win. I can just tell. We are introduced to Samuel Lottin. I notice the way the Kiera looks at him. And when she isn't looking I notice that he gives her similar looks. Oh this is going to be fun to get these two together.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Samuel and Kiera are getting their wands. Draco took me to get something to eat while they are finding the wands that will bond to them. That is a special bond in its self. "I've never seen you in anything like that before." Draco says obviously meaning my dress. "I know Damon bought me a lot of clothes and he insisted that I wear this today." "Its pretty." "Thank you. I'm just not used to dressing like this." "Its okay." He says and we settle into a comfortable conversation as we eat.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It will be time to start Hogwarts in a few days. And my stomach drops when Damon ushers some guest into the living room. It's going to be one of those days where I have to "model" for Damon and his friends. Then behind them was Kiera she looked upset. I'm guessing she is forced to be a part of this. "Hello Damon I am back from New York city." I hear a woman say. She has hair as black as night and real light blue eyes.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Kali love I'm glad you're back. The main model besides my sister is miss Fancy Granger she is going bring in the money. I would love it if you show her how a top model struts it." "Oh I Would love to darling!" She says. "How old is your brother's girlfriend?" I whisper to Kiera. "She is twenty-two." Then we watch as she gets ready and then goes to pose. Our mouth hits the floor. She is posing topless.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Wow are we expected to pose like that? I really hope not. I look at Kiera she is reaching for her wand. "No. We aren't allowed to use magic outside of school." I whisper. "But you told me you did." " I used a small amount of magic and it wasn't in front of muggles." "I really don't want to do that." She says meaning how Kali is and was modeling.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "I don't want to do any of that either but what choice do we have right now? None. Your brother has control over us and what we do during the summer." "Kiera, Fancy change into these outfits it is your time now." Damon says making me feel ill. We get dressed and two of Damon's friends Evan and Trever do our make-up. No this wont be a fun day. Not at all. Kiera is forced to go first.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" The pictures only get worse as the day goes on. The first one I didn't mind having because at Hogwarts it was common for me to get lost amongst piles of books. I was more of a focus and I actually tried to be because it was more wrong for him to look at his little sister that way.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I still cant get over how make up can make me look much older then I am.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" She fought about taking this picture as it was. She said it felt like she was supposed to seduce her brother and his friends. I understand. In this one picture where I am laying down in a short dress my makeup is running because one of the guys molested me while dressing me. I don't understand why they need to dress me now.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Kiera has been doing some crying as well. I blame the men with roaming hands.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" These is really not fun to be posing like this. Kiera and I have now been posing for hours and we have been molested at least three times. We have no rights and no voice. We can only tell them when we are hungry. We tell them we are hungry since we haven't been feed since noon and it its now 7:30pm and we have been watching them eat. They said they will feed as we pose for the last session and only if we beg. This really doesn't sound fun at all. They redo our makeup and we get redressed and we don't like where this is going if the outfits have anything to say about it.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Kiera goes first she is chained up and we have no idea with this is supposed to be. They call these shot SM for minors. What is SM? I will have to look that up. p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I am chained up on the opposite side of the room. I am wearing nothing more then a black bikini but this cant be a bikini its not water proof. We have to beg for our dinner like this? We start to beg we are starving. They feed us a little bit at a time. They seem to want to keep us like this. I ask if I can chat. If Kiera and I can go on chat. Damon allows us he doesn't undo our chains just give us more lead way to do so. Kiera and I log on. Draco has us go to his chatroom. Samuel is there too.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Has logged onp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHas logged onstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hello Ladies.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How are you two?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►All things hidden◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hermione?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Kiera?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Are you guysp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Okay?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Finep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI'm finestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongDraco.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongLooking forwardstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo school?strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I am. It willp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Be better thenp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Being here.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I am not sure yet.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I mean if Ip  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Am sorted intop  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Slytherin Ip  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Will have to meanp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To you girls.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And besides Dracop  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You two are the first realp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Friends I have made.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It doesn't seem rightp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Or fair.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►All things hidden◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I can reallyp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Relate.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Especiallyp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Since I amp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Now friends withp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hermione.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I like that I can bep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Myself withp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Her.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"But at schoolp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I have to be a self-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Righteous Slytherin pratp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Prince.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And it isn't goingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To be fun.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Whatp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"If I hurt youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hermione byp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Accident?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Becausep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"At school I have to go backp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To actingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How I didp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"First term.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIt will be okaystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongDraco.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI have reread Hogwartsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongA Historystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd found thatstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThere isstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongA secret roomstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWithinstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHogwarts.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongOn the 7supthsup floor./strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThe door isstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongEven hidden.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou think youstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAre looking atstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongA solidstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWall.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"WTF?!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How thep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Bloody hellp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Are we supposedp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To enter such a room.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►All things hidden◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How are wep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Supposed top  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Enter the room?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How does thep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Book sayp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"We are supposed top  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Get in the room?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIt's called thestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongRoom of Requirementstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongGuys. We getstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAccess to it whenstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWe have need of it.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWe go to the wall wherestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIt is on the 7supthsup/strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongFloorstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd we imagine whatstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWe would needstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThe roomstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongFor and ask tostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAppear.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd it will.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongOnce inside itstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWorks the samestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWay.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWe imaginestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThings we wantstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongOr need and the room providesstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIt for us.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Then Damon comes as disconnects me. I look up at him in shock. "Sorry Fancy. But this is something you got to read. " I look at the paper not expecting to see:p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongObituarystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"May 23, 1966 – August 28supthsup 2004/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Monica Granger wifep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Of Walter Granger who hadp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Passed January 13, 2004p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Had passed away Augustp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"28supthsup in her home in London./p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It is suggested that shep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Died of malnutrition.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"She was a kind soft womanp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"She was a stay at homep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Mum who loved her childrenp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And was kind to all she met.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"She is survived by her two childrenp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hermione "Fancy" Grangerp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Andp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Aaron Henry Grangerp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The infant Aaronp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Had been taken byp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Child Services in June.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And it is rumored thatp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Fancy is staying inp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The home of a cousin.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Services will be heldp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"September 1, 2004p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"At 10:30 amp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Atp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Christ Church, Thames Viewp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I burst into tears. I hoped when I called Child Services to take my brother that my mother would be able to turn it around at make it better for herself so that she can get my brother back. Maybe even me. Now there is no hope for that. I'm stuck here becoming someone that I don't want to become. Will they ever let me find my baby brother? I look back to chat but I'm invisible.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"What happened?!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Where didp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hermione go?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"My brotherp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Doesn't know thep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Best way to break bad news.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"What happened?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Her mum died and the funeralp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Is tomorrow morning.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I couldn't handle the conversation anymore. They only good thing is that Damon is allowing me to go tomorrow. All I have to is stay chained all night. Kiera has to do that no matter what which doesn't seem fair at all. The only thing that Damon does is chain Kiera and I in my bed. This is uncomfortable but I have to say goodbye. I just wished that Kiera didn't have to endure this with me.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The next morningp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The four of us go to the church. Damon, Kali, Kiera and I go and pick a seat near the front since I am the daughter of the departed.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Damon sits at the end near the aisle. Next to him is Kali dressed more like she is going to a club then a funeral. Next to her with a space in between is Kiera sitting closer to me then to Kali. I don't blame her I don't trust Kali. I am at the end and no one is sitting next to us. The preacher is preaching but I am crying with my hands in my lap.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Before I know it we are at the gravesite and we are met by Narcissa Draco and even Samuel he must be staying at the Malfoy's. Well he is a pureblood he must be allowed. Narcissa embraces me. "I am so sorry for your loss Hermione it's a hard loss for a young woman to lose her mother." "Thank you Narcissa." Then for the first time ever Draco gives me a hug telling me he is sorry that I lost my mother. Samuel tells me he is sorry as well. I am surprised that he came to support me I have a feeling that him being here had more to do with Kiera then me.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The next dayp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I am at the Gryffindor table with Harry and ronp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" And I can see Draco getting annoyed with Crab and goylep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I cant help but smile at that and I almost laugh at Ron's confuddled face.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I don't know what has Ron so perplexed this time. McGonagall had just finished this years first years. Now she has the late start students. There are 8 and she is calling them in no particular order. Then she calls Kiera, she reminds me a little of how I was last year she is nervous. She sits down and the hat is placed on her head. "Umm.. Strong sense of loyalty in you. You are a true friend indeed. You have a good mind.. You have a great deal more courage then you realize. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announces. I catch her eye and smile. And I move aside so that she can sit on my right. She is relived as she walks to me her uniform changes on it's own.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" She looks down and smiles. She then sits next to me. "Samuel Lottin." Professor McGonagall calls and Samuel gives a look like whatever as he sits down. "Umm… A rule breaker this one. A schemer and is a bit prideful. Has a lot of secrets. A know where you will do well. SLYTHERIN!" The hat announces. I sneak a look back at Draco. I won the bet.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" He knows I won this bet. Victory is great.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"A couple of weeks laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The Chamber of secrets has been opened and I am trying to research it. Especially since two people have been attacked so far. I go to meet up with Harry and Ron. And I see the Slytherins in our path as I join the boys. Draco is among them this won't be fun. Especially since he has to be so mean. I know that Kiera is meeting Samuel in the ROR. "Let us pass." Harry says. "No I don't believe we have to Potter." "Come on we just want to get pass and you guys can go practice Quidditch faster." I say.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "I don't think I asked your opinion." Draco says. "Malfoy whether you ask my opinion or not you will get it until you let us pass." "You have quite a mouth on you mudblood. I bet you can suck with that mouth as well as well as say ideas cant you? You are a filthy mudblood after all."p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" He says and all I can think of is what Damon makes me do. I can feel the tears coming so I just run. I cant believe he would say something like that even if he was pretending.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"◦◦◦◦-◦◦◦◦p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"What just happened?! Hermione knows I was pretending right? I didn't mean that.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I watch her as her eyes fill with tears and run away. Did I really hurt her for real this time? How. I walk around with the other Slytherins. We head to the Quidditch pitch to practice. I'm so glad that I got chosen as seeker though I hate that my father had something to do with the fact that I was chosen. He bought new brooms for the whole team. Now I have to prove that I actually belong on this time. But it's hard I cant stop thinking of Hermione and whether or not she was okay. I was just pretending. How did I hurt her? I find myself caring more then a friend should. Do I like her? I must because I feel so bad for hurting her I have got to make it up to her someone. I hate seeing her cry. I do have feelings for her. How could I not see it before? I have to make it up to her. After practice I change and go to find her. I run into Kiera. She glares at me. She must know that I am the one that made Hermione cry. "Where is she?" I whisper. "She was heading to the ROR the last I saw. I cant believe you said that!" She says the last part a little more loudly then the rest. "I didn't mean it.. I didn't think that.." "Be more careful with the things you say. You have no idea what her and I have to deal with outside of school." She says and walks off. What on earth does she mean by that?! I rush to the ROR and I gain access to the door. "Hermione?" "What do you want?!" "Hermione are you okay?"p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" She doesn't answer she just looks at me then stares at the floor. "I didn't mean what I said at all. I was just pretending. I would never say something like that and mean it. I am so sorry that what I said hurt you." "I forgive you. Just be careful what you say you have no idea the things that I or Kiera have to deal with when we arent at Hogwarts." "Okay, It's intersting how both you and Kiera said something like that. What do you two mean about that?" She sighs. "It doesn't matter. Just be careful what you say." "It does matter to me Hermione. I have feelings for you." I tell her then sweep her into a kiss.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" She is shooked. Then she pushes me off tears in her eyes. "I am flatter but I am not ready for something like that yet. I have too much going on right now. I'm sorry." She says looking really upset and sincerely sorry. I'm a bit sad that she doesn't want to be my girlfriend yet. But I understand its too much too soon. " Its okay Mione I understand. I wanting you to know how I feel. And I want you to know this. I am willing to wait for you for as long as it takes." "Thank you Draco." She says with a small smile showing through her tears. It's going to be torture to wait but I am willing too.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"◦◦-◦◦p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"In Miones Headp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"He is really nice and sweet though I have no idea why he likes me or how could he. If I was able to love I would love him. He is always there for me and he really cares.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Yes he would be who I would choose if I could.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"◦◦◦◦-◦◦◦◦p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Later in the yearp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Poor Mione she has been so worried about her friend Kiera she was attacked last week and she has been spending a lot of time in the library. She was already in the hospital wing this term because of a polyjuice potion gone wrong. Yes I know that she wanted to sneak into Slytherin to prove I'm not the heir of Slytherin. She was very bright being able to brew the potion in the first place it's an advanced potion and she is only a second year. I ready for the Quidditch game. Slytherin is able to be the first in the air. I walk on the field with my team. I wonder why there is hardly anyone in the stands. There is usually more people by now.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Well I get into the air with the rest of my team. Then I see Professor McGonagall walk on the pitch looking upset. "Everyone go back to your Dorms Quidditch has been cancelled." "What the bloody hell you cant cancel Quidditch!" Finch says. "I can on the grounds of safety. There has been another attack. Now I suggest that you are all on the ground in five minutes or you will all be serving detention with me and your head of house." "Professor who was attacked?" I ask. "I'm not at the liberty to discuss that with you Mr. Malfoy. All I can tell you was that another Gryffindor was attacked. Now please return to your dorms." She says walking to the Gryffindor team that was on their way to enter the pitch. Something is very wrong why do I have such a bad feeling?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" She singles out Potter. No please don't let it be so. I get to the ground and sneak following Potter from behind. Sticking to the shadows. Of course they had to pick up the Weasel first. Then they head to the hospital wing. I am careful not to be seen by the group.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" No! Mione was attacked. She is placed not far from Kiera. Then I hear quiet steps behind me. "Sorry mate I came as soon as I heard." "I hate that this kind of news travels fast." "So do I and you thought the news that Kiera was attacked traveled fast. It took two hours for the whole school to know. But with Hermione the brightest of the age muggleborn was attacked it takes the whole school only 45 minutes for it to travel." I look at Sam. He is right. I hate that he is right.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "I hate that it has to be like that. That news of her attack travels so fast just because of the status of her blood." "Do you know what I think is worse?" "What is that?" That because of the status of their blood we aren't even supposed to be here. We aren't supposed to care because of the purity of our blood in comparison to theirs. That my friend is what is wrong." " I agree with you this whole f'ed up system is wrong. Because we are all human we have emotions we cant control." "Mate its not our emotions we cant control its our hearts." I look at Mione then. "You are right…How long to you think it will take the group to leave?" " Awhile come on mate lets go to our dorm. We will come back later." I give Mione one last longing look. Then leave with Sam.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"With nothing better to do we go onto chat.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Slytherin Prince Seekerp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Has logged onp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►Slytherin Bad Boy◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Has logged inp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Get off up  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Nasty Slytherins!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"°Gryffindor Weasley°p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"No Weasel.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"We have as muchp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Right to bep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Here as you!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►Slytherin Bad Boy◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"He is rightp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Ron theyp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Can be herep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It's a School chat.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"»Gryffindor Seeker «p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You know youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Should havep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"A properp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Wand weasel.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You could hurtp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Your friends withp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"That thing.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Slytherin Prince Seekerp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Shut upp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Malfoy!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"°Gryffindor Weasley°p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Boys Pleasep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Shut up.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"There are betterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Things to do thenp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Fight.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"}p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"}Lil Red likes ?{p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Does it always take a girl to keep those two together. I wonder who the littlest Weasley likes. I bet you that Mione knows. Then on my screen I see a link to go to my private chat. Curious I go on.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Has logged onp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongDraco I'm not surestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHow long I can controlstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThis butstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou have gotstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo go back tostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThe Hospitalstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWing where I amstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAs soon as Harry andstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAll of them leave.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"First of all howp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"In the heck arep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You doingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"All this while petrified.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And two what are youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Wearing?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongUgh! I didn't realize thatstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThis was going tostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongChange how I appearedstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongOnline.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThis was a picstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThat I had to take overstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHoliday.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd this isstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongA sp-ell I found in thestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongRestrictedstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSection of thestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongLibrary.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongNow focusstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongDraco.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThe key tostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWhat is going onstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI have on me.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIn my robe pocketsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAre the researchstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThat is essentialstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongFor you and Samuelstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo get.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWhat is in my handstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIs whatstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHarry needs. You canstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongRead it but youstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMust put it back.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"This is amazingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You can still talkp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To me.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Wow!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You're Amazingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Mione.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Focus Draco! This isp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Important.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►All things hidden◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Has logged onp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Kiera you arep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"On too?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hermione gave mep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"This spellp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Before I was attacked.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Kiera?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►All things hidden◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You can thankp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hermione for thep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Spell that allowsp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Us to be ablep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To talk to youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Two like this.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongGuys this is really starting to hurt.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI don't think this is meant to laststrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongVery long.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Mione?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You okayp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Your imagep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Is changing.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongNo this is really hurting me!strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI think its trying to pushstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMe back intostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMy petrified state sincestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI'm getting toostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWeak to holdstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThis form.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It's starting to hurt mep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Too!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I feel like screamingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"But I cant.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Its like..p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWe have nostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWay of releasing thestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongPain. I feel likestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI am fading into thestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongPain…strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Mionep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I don't want youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"In painp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Let go.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Please!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Kiera lovep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Please let go.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I don't want youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"In pain.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►All things hidden◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"We are trying to hangp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"On as long asp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Possiblep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"For the twop  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Of you.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"We know youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Need this comfort thatp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Talking to us provides.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>ul style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"<br>li /li  
>ul  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Come… You..p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Need to..p  
>ul style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"<br>li /li  
>li li  
>li li  
>ul  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>ul style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"<br>li /li  
>ul  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"She cant hold on anylongerp  
>ul style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"<br>li /li  
>ul  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"She held on as long asp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"She could for youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Now go to her.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I don't even wait I just log off and go. She needs me to do this for her. And she endured some kind of pain just to talk to me knowing that it would provide me comfort. Then I head to the hospital wing. It looks like no one is here so I go to her. "Thank you Mione for holding on for as long as you did."p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" As she asks I search her pockets and find all of her research. I look through it all. She discovered what the monster is and what Voldemort's plan is to come back. The monster would be a gigantic snake. Then I see that she has discovered letters love letters between Myrtle and Tom when they were students. It seems like he was the biggest hypocrite of them all. Even more then he already was. Preaching the superiority of being pureblood when he himself is a half-blood. I look at the pictures she found.p  
>ul style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"<br>li /li  
>ul  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Wow they were wrapped in an embrace like they had just finished snogging. According to what Mione has figured out he plans on coming back as his 17 year old self to bring Myrtle back from the dead. And to reinvent her and have her rule as his queen. He is really twisted. Then I hear some one walking in and I see that its Sam. Kiera must have been forced to let go.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"None of this is fair or right. I tell Sam what Mione has discovered. And I make sure I leave Potter's clue for him to find. I just hope everything will work out with Mione and Kiera.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p 


	4. Ch 3 It gets worse

A/n Hi I wanted to get to their third year of Hogwarts but that would have made the chapter too long so chapter four will have their third year of Hogwarts in it. Please read and Review

Damon just finished burning the heck out of my head straightening it. It is much longer then I thought it was going to be. This really sucks. He expects me to do this everyday? I am just going to use a Vanity spell to keep in straight like it is now. Then he gives me bags full of new clothes. And gives me an outfit on a hanger. "Put this on. This is how you have to dress now. No exceptions!" He yells and then shuts the door of my bedroom. When I look at the clothes I start to cry. I have to dress this way?! I put it on and look in the mirror.

I feel like a hooker. I look at Kiera as she emerges from my bathroom. She isn't dressed much better. She is wearing a sexed up school girl uniform which is just great. Because he threw out a lot of our clothes so we would have to wear these things with no other choice. Great Now what am I going to do? Especially if Draco invites us out? " Come on lets go on chat. Your brother is going to work." " Yeah I guess we might as well."

**-Secret of my eyes-**

**Has logged on**

˜It's hidden within˜

Has logged on

Hey Mione, Hey

Kiera.

How are you two?

Secret keeper

Hey Love,

Hello Hermione.

►All things hidden◄

Hey Baby.

Hello Draco.

˜It's hidden within˜

**Hey Draco**

**Hello Samuel.**

**How is your**

**Summer so far?**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

Holy….!

Secret keeper

Damn…!

►All things hidden◄

Let's just say we

Model and our

Director decided

We both needed new looks.

˜It's hidden within˜

**Though her picture**

**Was taken last**

**Summer.**

**My pic**

**Kiera just took**

**For me.**

**These looks**

**Are pretty much**

**What our ****_Director_**

**Wants.**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

Who is your

Modeling Director?

Secret keeper

**Uhh…**

**…**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

….

….

˜It's hidden within˜

Come on

Love, you guys

Can tell us.

We aren't going to

Judge you.

►All things hidden◄

Fine.

My brother

Is our director.

˜It's hidden within˜

**Kiera!**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

I'm sorry

Hermione.

I cant lie to

Sammy.

˜It's hidden within˜

**I know.**

**I wasn't wanting**

**You to lie.**

**Just not to share**

**Certain information.**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

I punched the wall on the side of my desk and a tear escapes my eyes. I'm so afraid that he will find out the truth of what I have to do and what I'm forced to endure here in the hands of her brother. I want him to seem me as the good girl I really am inside. Not the bad girl I am forced to be.

Mione?

Are you okay?

Why isn't she answering

Kiera?

Secret keeper

She's embarrassed

Draco.

She never wanted

To model for my

Brother in the

First place.

But she needs

The money that

is being earned

through every session.

She is

Afraid people

Will think differently

Of her if they knew

She modeled

And who she models for

Especially you.

˜It's hidden within˜

I don't think

Any differently

For her or you.

I do think differently

Of your

Brother.

Why is

He photographing

Minors

That way

Especially

His younger

Sister

And cousin.

Mione?

Secret keeper

The same goes for me

Love.

I agree with

Draco completely.

►All things hidden◄

"See he doesn't think any differently of you or me. Everything is fine." Kiera says to me from my bed. "If he knew everything of what we have to do he would think differently. Maybe not Samuel because he is in love with you. But Draco only has a school boy crush on me. All of that would change if he saw our new clothes and sat in our sessions. He would think of me as a whore. I cant have him finding out anything else Kiera I have come to depend on him and his friendship. I cant lose it. I cant lose him." I tell her tears trailing down my cheeks. She gets up and gives me a hug. "I wont tell them anything else especially not about you. I wont be the reason you lose him. Can you come back to chat? Draco is waiting." "Alright."

Mione?

Are you okay?

Secret keeper

**Yes I'm fine.**

**I'm sorry.**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

It's okay Mione.

You have nothing

To apologize for.

Hey my father is away

On business.

How would you

All like to come

Stay a couple

Nights?

Damon and

His girlfriend is

Allowed to

Come as well.

Secret keeper

**Can your mother**

**Handle not doing**

**Magic for that long?**

**What about the**

**House elves?**

**Damon and**

**Kali have never seen**

**One.**

**How would that**

**Be explained?**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

**I can assure you**

**Hermione.**

**I can entertain**

**Muggle guest.**

**I have done it**

**Before when**

**My husband was**

**Away.**

**I know a**

**Transfiguration**

**Spell to turn**

**The house elves**

**Into human**

**Servants for**

**As long as I**

**Need. So**

**Please can**

**You come?**

**It would mean**

**The world to**

**My son, guest and**

**I.**

**©A Lady with Heart©**

**Let me go ask.**

**BRB.**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

**What**

**Does BRB**

**Mean?**

**©A Lady with Heart©**

What does that mean?

Secret keeper

I guess its

A muggle thing.

It means

Be Right Back

Get it

Be

Right

Back?

Is

BRB

˜It's hidden within˜

I smile at this. Its easy to forget all the differences between the muggle and the Wizard world even when you are a part of both. I go out to call Damon. "Hello?" " Damon you remember Narcissa Malfoy?" "Yes she is the mother of your little boyfriend." "He is not my boyfriend." "Not yet." "Anyway she has invited us all for dinner and to stay a couple of days at her estate. Can we please go?" I ask and he goes quiet for a bit while he thinks this over. "We will go only if you and Kiera are willing to do whatever I tell you two to do. So whether we go depends on you and her. Are you willing to do whatever I tell you to do?" I have a really bad feeling about this but I really want to go. "Yes." I say simply. "Let me talk to Kiera." "Okay let me get her." I say as I put the phone down.

I go to my room. "He wants to talk to you. My phone is in in the living room." Kiera nods and gets up. She leaves her phone on my bed next to her laptop.

She has her ringer on. I can tell her if she gets a call or a message. I get back on chat.

**He is thinking about**

**It. He is talking to**

**Kiera now.**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

**Splendid.**

**I will just wait**

**Until he reaches a**

**Decision.**

**©A Lady with Heart©**

Kiera comes back in with my phone. "I've got a bad feeling about this." "Me too." "Damon wants to talk to Narcissa."

**Draco can you**

**Give Damon**

**A temporary**

**Access code to your**

**Chat?**

**He wants to talk to your**

**Mother.**

**-Secret of my eyes-**

Draco agrees and I text the code to Damon. Only its not just Damon that logs on.

**Hello Mrs. Malfoy,**

**And everyone.**

**I understand you**

**Want us all**

**For dinner**

**And to stay awhile?**

**¬Mr. Director¬**

I do believe that

Would be

Fun.

Don't you

Hon?

_ሄ__Miss Hott Thang__ሄ_

**Yes it shall**

**Be fun…**

**Will you all be**

**Able to come?**

**©A Lady with Heart©**

**The girls have**

**Assured me**

**That they will**

**Have their chores**

**Done by then.**

**So yes.**

**What time**

**Should we**

**Arrive?**

**¬Mr. Director¬**

**Be here at 6:30pm.**

**Dinner will be served**

**At 7:15.**

**©A Lady with Heart©**

Soon after that we all logged off. Kiera and I are excited to be seeing the boys but scared about what Damon is going to have us do.

Later

Damon and Kali come back at 12:15. Kiera and I were sitting waiting for them. We figured we might as well be ready for them when they get here.

I look over at Kiera sitting uncomfortable and anxious.

I am feeling the same way as I wait. They are on their way up from the parking lot.

Then I hear them open the door. "Good you girls are here already that saves me the trouble. We will be doing another photo shoot. But you girls will be posed with Kali. Having a threesome." At that Kiera looks like she wants to cry but I'm confused. What does he want us to do? "Fancy you have heard of girl on girl action haven't you?" "Yes?" I say still confused. "That's what you and Kiera will be doing with Kali." Now I want to cry. "Change into the Lingerie I bought you now!" He shouts. We get up and go to my bedroom. We cry and tear off our clothes and pick out lingerie since he bought us several pairs. When we get back to the living room he is photographing Kali in her lingerie.

She looks ready. I wonder if it is a natural state of mind. When he is finished he puts makeup on Kiera and I. Then he photographs Kiera by herself.

You can see the sadness in Kiera's eyes and how she wishes it was Samuel she was posing for like this and not her brother. Then it's my turn.

I don't know if I should wish that it was for Draco that I pose like this. All I know is I shouldn't be posing like this. I'm just a kid. And the same goes for Kiera.

Then after he takes his final shot of just me by myself. He has us pose together.

He posed us how he wanted. I never thought I would be touching Kiera like this.

Then he photographs Kali and Kiera.

I know Kiera hates it but she is forced to pretend like she likes it.

Then next is Kali and I.

I think a tear or two escapes from my eyes. As he photographs Kali and I together in various positions.

After that it was Kiera and I together.

This feels so wrong but it is easier to kiss Kiera then to kiss Kali. He photographs us in different positions as we have to snog. Then Kali comes and takes off my underwear and jams something up there. I cry in Kiera's mouth. Kali is sucking on Kiera while she is jamming that thing up in me. And this is just wrong. Is this what it is to have sex with a woman? I want to die as I feel a piece of myself die.

Later

When he was done with that at 2 he decided to do a bondage shoot. At least we were able to get dressed first.

He gave us drinks and a light snack. Then he untied us an hour and a half later. "Get ready for the dinner. Shower and wash up. I will lay out your dresses on your bed Fancy." He says and we go to my room. I let Kiera use the shower while I use the tub. We both cry as we wash up that one the once thing that we were forced to do so far. This really wasn't fun at all. I have a feeling that it will only get worse. When we are finished I blow dry my hair and then she does. It is now 4:45pm. We walk into the room and lock the door. We look at my bed each dress is labeled as who they belong to. They come with their own accessories and shoes. Kiera and I look at each other. Is he serious? We have to go to dinner dressed like this. We aren't given much choice it seems. We get dressed, do our hair and makeup. Lastly we put on the heels. I have never worn a heel this high I hope that I can manage to get through the night without falling on my face. When we get in the living room it seems that Damon had packed our bags.

Damon's bags Kali's luggage Geez how long does she think she is staying a month?

Damon tells Kiera that this purple luggage set is hers. Its nice but why does she need so many bags? Its not as much as Kali but still. Then that leaves the rose luggage set to me. I have one more bag then Kiera. What's the point? Narcissa said we were staying a few days not a month.

Kiera and I stumble on our heels as we help Damon load his vehicle. Kali just gets in front passenger. I sigh at this. I transfigured my wand into a simple necklace. Kiera transfigured hers into a bracelet. We then get in the car and head to Malfoy Manor.

I take one final look in the mirror.

Sam comes in "Hey mate. The girls showed to be here soon. It's nearly 6:30." "I know. Its sure going to be something with them staying here." "That's for sure." He says then we go downstairs. Where my mum is transfiguring the last elf into human. And making sure the portraits don't move.

She transfigured her wand to take the form of her necklace. She sends the other necklace back upstairs. She then walks over and transfigure Sam and my wand into watches. Then the doorbell rings. Tibby our now human servant answers the door.

Damon is there and his girlfriend Kali . Did she really think that dress was appropriate for a formal dinner? Then mum comments on Kali's shoes on how interesting they were so I look to see what the comment was about.

Yes they are very interesting. "Those look like hooker shoes." Sam whispers and I nearly laugh.

Then we see Kiera She walks in a bit uncomfortable. My mum comments on shoes again so I look at Kiera's. Mom loves the color. Then I see Mione as she stumbles on her heels. She straightens up and I am in shock.

She looks uncomfortable under my gaze. She tugs on her dress as if trying to make it longer. I don't think she choose her dress. My mum feels the need to comment on her shoes as well so I look at the shoes that made her tumble.

Then Mione compliments on my mums shoes shyly. What is with women and shoes?

Why does my mum insist on wearing shoes that are that high? "Keep up girls." Damon says in a strict tone. How the bloody heel does he expect them to? When they are not used to walking in shoes that are a mile high? I decide to help her out. I offer Mione my arm and she takes it. With her heels she is nearly my height. Which is interesting. She is smaller usually.

Later

At dinner Mione sat across from me and Sam sat next to me. Damon sat on the other side of Sam. Mum set it up so all the girls are sitting across from their 'Date'. Mione was uncomfortable the whole time. When dinner was over Mum decided to show everyone to their rooms. I wonder how she has set up the rooms. They are charmed to take the personality of the person staying in them. Damon insists on staying in the same room as Kali and I can tell mum disapproves. But she says nothing. My mum takes them to the door. And Kali is the first to open it. And I nearly laugh.

Damon is going to have fun sleeping in here. She opens up the walk in closet.

Looks like Damon struck out again. We leave them to it. Mum decides to show the girls her room.

Mum always had extravagant tastes. The girls like it but I can tell the think its much. Mum shows the girls her walk in closet. Mione likes it. But I can tell her tastes are a tad simpler. Then mum leaves Sam and me to it. Sam is first. He opens the door to his room.

His room is a mix of his wizard and muggle taste. I have to admit I like it. He shows the girls his closet next. . Then he goes next door to what will be Kiera's room. "You have to open the door Love. It is charmed to take a style and look based on your personality." "Oh so that's why you boys were fighting not to laugh at Kali and Damon's room." Kiera says with a smirk and Mione gives a small laugh. Kiera opens the door.

Kiera smiles and looks amazed. It is a simple but elegant room. I can tell that it reflects but her witch and muggle side. She doesn't really have a walk in closet her room gave her a wardrobe and a little closet.

. This is where I leave Sam and Kiera with Mione on my arm. "Your father doesn't stay with your mum when he is home does he?" "No not unless he has needs of which she has to fill. Other then that no. He has his own room." "Show me." "The portraits in that room haven't been frozen." "Show me anyway. I know your father is a follower of Voldemort."

I sigh and lead her to my father's wing. I open my father's door.

Then I hear mumbling from the portraits of my grandparents. "Draconuis who have you got with you?"

"Grandfather Abraxas this is my guest Hermione." "What is she wearing is it a new Witch designer? She looks like a harlot." Mione shifts uncomfortably in her dress. "No Grandmother Castella. It's a new muggle designer." Grandmother Castella looks down her nose at the dress. "Why would any well brought up pureblood be wearing a muggle style dress?" "I am not a pureblood. My guardian bought me this dress and insisted I wear it. My guardian is a muggle." Mione says politely. "A Wretched mudblood!" My grandmother screams in disgust. "You shame yourself and your family name Draconuis for bringing that filth home!" My Grandfather shouts from his portrait. "Not everyone in this family believes that way. Besides you are mistaken. Their isn't one muggleborn in this house.. there are two." Draco says before mumbling a spell. "What did you do to them?" "I just made it so they couldn't tell father about this. Come on lets go to my room." Once outside the door Mione takes off her shoes and carries them in one hand. I take her to my room which she has already seen pictures of. This time I show her my closet.

"Your closet is simple I like it." "Thank you. The closet is another thing my father compromised on when I went off to school." Then I take her to the door next door to mine. She reaches for the door knob knowing it would change to match her. She opens the door.

Her room was elegant but not extravagant. It would be royal taste to a muggle. But just elegant taste to a witch. Her closet was about the same. I tell her there was something I was going to do. I was going to be back. She nods. I leave the room I asked Jip a now human servant to get us some hot cocoa. And then when he does I lead him into Mione's room. She screams and I see that she hurriedly covers herself up with a light robe.

"Sorry I didn't know you were changing." "It's okay just try to knock next time." "Okay. Hot chocolate?" She smiles and nods and I share coco with her.

Near the end of summer

Kali had to go to New York for awhile and I feel like Kiera and my photo-shoots are getting more promiscuous. Then I am grabbed and pulled into his bedroom. He throws me on the bed. For the record I am wearing this short dress from my photoshoot. I think about all the outfits I modeled today.

I am currently still wearing the two piece dress that hooks together. "FUCK ME Fancy!" "What no!" I scream and he beats me. But I still fight. Tell he gets frusterated. You are going to be sorry for refusing me. He strips me to my underwear and ties me up and puts me on a table.

Then he ties up his sister and throws her on the bed. And he calls in his assistant for the day Ormarr. And tells him to have fun and he grabs Kiera. Who screams from the bed.

She cries and continues to as Ormarr proceeds in raping her. Then while I fell myself getting fingered. Damon makes his hands go everywhere as he flips me nearly breaking one of my legs. I scream and he continues to molest me he also uses a dildo and rapes me with it. I start screaming and crying along with Kiera. We both beg for this to end. When they finish its after eleven at night. Damon tells us he is going to be gone for awhile. And to get our own ride to kings cross. They do untie us finally and then leave us. We cry a bit more before we go to each other. I have to remind myself that she has it worse. She was raped. I was only molested and raped with a dildo. I am still technically a virgin, she isn't. I know she wanted to have that to give to sam and now she cant. I help her into my shower. I get into my tub. I watch her as she crys some more.

I start crying all over again. I finish before she does. And I message Draco asking if he and Samuel could meet us in the muggle world. Draco agrees but wants to know why. But I don't tell him. I just tell them where and when to meet us and then log off.

The next morning

Sam and I are waiting in this park in muggle London waiting for the girls. Mione was acting different, distant on chat last night. Worrying me completely. When I told Sam he started to worry as well. Why did the girls need to see us so badly? I decide to watch out for them.

I soon see them looking for us.

They both look as if they hadn't slept and I can tell that something is wrong. I call them.

She comes to me then cries. I hold her. "What happened?" "Kiera was raped I was forced to watch." She whispers. "Who did this?" She just burst into tears. I look to see Sam in a similar position.

"It's no use trying to push them they will tell us when they are ready. " Sam says. I hold Mione trying desperately to comfort her.

Sam and I take them to our hotel rooms. Sam floo calls me. "Mate. Kiera told me what happened to Mione." "What happened?" "She was tied up S&M style was molested and raped with a dildo. Kiera was tied up too or else she would have stopped it I'm sure" "What the bloody hell is a dildo?!" "a muggle sex toy." "Damnmit! No wonder she is so broken up its not just what happened to Kiera." "Wait what happened to Kiera?!" I hesitate. "Come on mate tell me I told you what happened to your girl. You can at least tell me what happened to mine." "There is no easy way to say this mate but Kiera was raped and Mione was forced to watch." "Damnit! That fucking sick Bastard!" "Take care of her Sam she needs you." "Your right. Take care of your girl. She went through a lot as well." He says and the floo call ends. I go back to Mione she has stopped crying but she seems frozen on the bed. I say "Finite incantatum." My wand is pointed at her hair. Her hair becomes her natural curly state.

"Mione. Mione talk to me. Please?" I beg her a bit afraid that she wont wake from this state. I don't know what to do besides something she stopped from doing before. "Don't hate me Mione I just want to help." I tell her before kissing her.

I put all of what I was feeling in it. Soon she is kissing me back which surprises me. Slowly I break the kiss. "I'm kinda surprised you kissed back." "I'm surprised in you kissed me in the first place." "You shouldn't be surprised. I'm in love with you Hermione." "You are? I love you too Draco."

I hold her gently as she smiles at me. She stills says ow. "What's wrong?" "Just a little hurt nothing to worry about." I point my wand at her and gently say "Finite Incantatem."

"Are you okay?" "I'm fine the bruises and cuts will heel. I look at her arms and I can see evidence of her tied up.

and another set on her legs . She was either bond for a long period of time or it wasn't her first time being bounded. Or maybe its both. Then suddenly I see blood seeping through her top. I pull off her shirt and she yelps. "Sorry.. What the bloody hell is this?"

"Punishment." "What the hell?! What was that for?!" I said very upset and feeling protective. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Because I wouldn't let him have sex with me. That was a part of my punishment. Another part was being forced to watch Kiera get raped. The other part was what he was doing to me while forcing to watch what was happening to Kiera." She says and she burst into tears.

I growl suddenly in anger at whoever did this to her. I give her a sweater to wear since I tore off her top. I hold her trying to comfort her.

I really hate to see and hear her cry. I kiss her gently on her face. I lay her down gently keeping in mind that her back is hurting. I mumble spell to help ease her pain. "Thank you." She says softly. "I would take away all of your pain if I could."

"Try to sleep love. Don't worry I am here. I will keep you safe." I tell her.

She kisses me softly but filled with emotion. "I always fill safe with you Dragon. Goodnight." She says. She then cuddles into me and closes her eyes. It is going to be hell to go back to pretending to hate her after this.


	5. ch 4 3rd year problems & Allies

A/n This chapter has pictures so if you are enjoying the story and would like the chapter with pictures please email me at: angelgirlfyingwithmyheart Please read and Review :-)

I wake up and I smile. I am in Draco's arms and he is amazing. He loves me and I don't know why or how. But the fact that he does love me makes me love him all the more. I look at his sleeping form for a minute or two. Then I get up careful not to wake him. Then I enlarge my stuff and grab a outfit. I go to the bathroom I transfigure it to something more appropriate. There now I feel much more comfortable. I look in the mirror happy with how it turned out.

When I am finished I go out into the main room to find Draco up and ready for the day. "Morning Love."

"Good morning Dragon." I say with a smile. He smiles a bit after I call him what his name means. I think I will continue to call him that as a term of adornment. We then get our stuff together and shrink it so that it fits in our pockets. We grab some breakfast before heading to King's cross. We go the muggle way and Draco finds it interesting all the hustle and bustle of the muggles. But I find it mundane since I always go this way. He pulls me by a pillar. And he gives me a kiss before we have to go off pretending to hate each other.

"I love you Mione." "I love you my Dragon." I tell him after we kiss. Then we let go of each other and I go to meet Kiera who is standing between platforms nine and ten.

I go up to her and we go to platform 9 ¾ to find Harry and Ron. When we do we get on the train to find a compartment. We find a totally empty one quickly.

. Soon Ron starts telling us about his holiday. How he finally asked Lavender out and they are now a couple. He shows us a picture of them.

We congratulate Ron. Both Kiera and I are truly happy for him. I can tell Kiera is wishing as I am that we could be open with our relationships. Both that cant happen unless ideas on blood change or Voldemort is defeated. I think of Draco. I wonder what he and Samuel are talking about and if they are joined by other members of Slytherin. Harry starts talking about his holiday then. About how he wasn't allowed to do much. Just chores and whatever else his uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia says. And he says he had to suffer through Dudley boasting about his new girlfriend Eleanor. That he met early in the summer while he was out with his friends. Dudley even gave Harry a picture of his girlfriend that he calls Ella. Harry says it's a crappy picture. But Dudley never met to give him a good one. Harry hands the picture to me to show us.

"She looks so familiar. I wonder where I have seen her?" I say. "Your right Hermione. She does look familiar." Kiera says. "I don't really care who she is or might be." Harry says. So I stop talking about it. Then we fall into a silence. I realize that Harry and Ron are waiting for Kiera and I to bring up our summer. Kiera looks me in the eye. Telling me silently that we should bring up our modeling. I nod. But I tell her silently not to talk about anything else. She nods letting me know that she agrees to the terms. She doesn't want them to know anything else either. " Hermione and I have been modeling during holiday. We needed the cash." She says. Both boys look skeptical more at the thought of me modeling. Kiera makes a picture appear in her pocket. She pulls it out to show the boys.

This was taken early on in the summer, when Damon was experimenting with giving us an innocent look. That simple white dress she was wearing in the photo hasn't been seen since that photo shoot. Then I make a photo appear and I pull it out for the boys to see.

I am wearing a sheerish peach colored dress. This dress has also gone missing after this photo-shoot. "Bloody hell Hermione." Ron says in surprise. Harry doesn't say anything he seems to be in shock of seeing my photo. Then without warning the train stops. The lights go out and we can see our breath in the air. A dementor comes and opens our door.

I look at it afraid. Then I hear a scream. Then I feel Damon beating me and molesting me tied up, as I am forced to watch Kiera being raped. I am crying and screaming. Some time after a teacher brings me back and attends to both Harry and I. The dementor had attacked us both. The train is now moving again. When we all had calmed down enough Kiera and I go to change into our school robes. Not too long after that the train stops again this time it had arrived at our destination. We get off the train. And suddenly I am thrust against the wall. "I fancy you Hermione." Harry says before thrusting his lips on mine.

I wasn't expecting this. But I start seeing Damon. It freaks me out.

I struggle and push him away. "Don't touch me!" I shout and I run off. I find myself in a pair of arms in the shadows. Only these arms are welcome. I bury myself in Draco's arms.

"I wear to you that I didn't know that he was going to that! I didn't want him to do that." I say between sobs wanting him to know the truth hoping he wasn't upset with me. " I know love I saw everything. I don't blame you. I blame Potter. I really want to punch him for laying a hand on you though." He says. I look at him and then kiss him. I can feel his surprise.

He does start kissing me back though. And I feel so much in this kiss. "Thank you Dragon." I tell him before we have to let go and separate before getting on carriages.

A few weeks later

It's been a really hard couple of weeks. I have extra classes so I have been using the time turner to attend all my classes. And I have been also doing assignments online from a muggle school so that I learning what I would if I was actually attending a muggle boarding school. Kiera is doing the same only she is only taking the normal amount of classes here at Hogwarts. I don't have a lot of free time. So I have only been able to meet with Draco a few times in the last few weeks. I really miss him. I am also not sure what to do about Ginny. Something happened with her last weekend and I'm just at a loss of what to do about it. I just hope that no one finds out about it. The professor has decided to make a some of us from Gryffindor and Slytherin and one from Ravenclaw meet up in some kind of interhouse meeting. I'm not sure how this is going to work. But I am looking forward to seeing Draco even if we can't be ourselves. I am in the Astronomy tower waiting for the meeting to start. So far only Ron, Kiera and I are the only ones here. Kiera is sitting on one side of me.

She is waiting to see Samuel, even though she cant sit with him she still is anxious to see him. On my other side is Ron.

He is bored though he is being patiently waiting for Lavender. For as long as I have known him he has never been patient. Lavender is good for him. I am really glad they are together. I hope they stay together. Then Neville walks in and goes to our side of the room.

I know that he is with Luna. He is likely waiting for her to get here. She is the one Ravenclaw that was allowed at this meeting. I have seen them together. They are sweet together. Then Harry walks in. He gives me an intense look clearly upset.

"Why have you been avoiding me Hermione?" He says upset and I don't look up to meet his eyes. "Because Potthead after you forcing a kiss from her she doesn't want to be around you." I hear Draco say. I look up and see him.

Oh my goodness he is looking so hot today. I love it when he lets his hair fall into his eyes. " Harry I am not avoiding you. I was helping you last night with professor Snape's essay." "But Ron was there too! Why do you make it so there is always someone there?! I care about you Hermione." "You have an awful way of showing it scarhead! You show her that you care by forcing her to kiss you when she clearly has no interest in you like that." Draco says with a sneer. At that point Lavender walks in.

"Did I miss parts of a good fight?" "Piss off Malfoy!" Lavender sits down. "No not really." I tell her. "You call this a fight?" Kiera says with a smile. "Make me Potthead!" Draco says with a smirk. Ron comes over to Lavender and kisses her on the head.

Lavender smiles up at Ron. Samuel comes in next and goes to sit over by Draco.

I can see that Kiera is pretending not to care and to be unaffected by his arrival. But I know that she is secretly wishing she can get up and jump in his arms. Like I wish I can with Draco. Then Luna comes in. She comes and sits over by all of us Gryffindor's.

"Hello everyone. Hey Nev." She says as Neville gets up. Neville goes to her.

"Hello Luna love." Neville says before Luna draws him into a sweet but brief kiss. They are perfect for each other.

They turn their attention back to the rest of us after their kiss is finished. Parkinson then walks in.

She sees Draco and goes right up to him with the walk of a seductress. And sits on his lap. I hate that she is always trying to claim him.

I know that she doesn't know that Draco is taken. It still bothers me that she tries to take him. Plus she seems like the type of girl that wouldn't care if he is taken. I can take comfort in the fact that Draco is ignoring her and that he pushes her out of his lap. He seems very annoyed with her. I look away from them in time to see Ginny walk through the door.

I flinch at the sight of her. I know a side of her that no one knows. A dark side that frightens me. She comes right over and sits by me. "Hello Hermione. We should have another girls night soon." She says as she puts her hand on my knew. I cant help but give a slight flinch at this. Thankfully she doesn't notice nor does anyone else notice. I should feel pathetic at my behavior with a girl that is younger then me. But I cant help it. That's when Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape comes in to supervise us. "So she weasel interesting in Gryffindor and Slytherin boys?" Parkinson says taunting. "Why would I be interesting in Slytherin boys? They only want and are with sluts." "My girl is not a slut!" Samuel says protective. "My girlfriend is not a slut weaselette!" Draco says upset. "Thank you Drakie." Parkinson says. "You are not my girlfriend. And DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "Draco shouts at her. "It seems to me the only slut here is the one accusing others of being a slut." Parkinson says with a smirk. Then she throws a picture in the hair and multiplies it so that everyone gets a copy except for the teachers.

It is a picture of Ginny snogging Dean. Then Parkinson sends another picture to everyone.

This time it's a picture of Ginny with Blaise Zambini. Parkinson seems to have been busy keeping tabs on Ginny. "And that's not even the worst part. It seems that the golden boy's little sister also fancies the brains of the golden trio." Parkinson says and I feel like my heart stops. Oh please no.. Parkinson then shows us a wizard video.

The video shows us in the ROR sitting down. Teen magazines both wizard and muggle are in piles on the floor. "Ginny I know who it is that you fancy. I just don't understand why you are with dean, Seamus and Dennis, if you don't truly care for any of them." "I keep hoping that he will catch me with one of them and stop it and take me for himself. So Hermione what kind of guy do you prefer?" It shows me thinking what it doesn't show is the fact that I was thinking of Draco.

I give a bit of a smile. "Blondes, I prefer blondes." "Are you currently with a blonde?" It shows me starting to blush. I wasn't aware that I was blushing at the time. "Yes I am." "Do I know this blonde?" "No not really."

"Have you been dating him long?" "No we just got together not too long ago." "You care about Mr. Blondie?" "It is only been a short time but I am in love with him." I had told her honestly glad for the opportunity to talk about Draco at least in some way. " I can help you. I can teach you how to keep him happy. Since I know what boys like." She says and I look at her confused by what she could mean by that.

It shows Ginny giving me the look that I had no idea at the time what it could possibly mean. I don't like where this video is headed. I am going to be forced into watching what Ginny did to me. "Gin?" I ask confused.

Then it shows her kissing me. I remember feeling like it was like that forced girl on girl action with Kali. Remembering that makes me start to struggle against Ginny. Then it shows her force me on the ground with a spell unable to fight back. My wand lays where I left it a few yards out of my reach.

She starts to snog me again her hands going everywhere on my body. Taking off a few of my layers. It shows me begging her to please stop. But she doesn't listen.

After a while she uses an unforgivable on me. Making me look like I am enjoying what she is doing to me. But you can see in the video that my eyes are all wrong.

Then Ginny takes off the rest of my close and still being under the influence of the Imperlious curse it looks like I am enjoying it. A couple of tears escape from my eyes as I watch this.

Under the curse is influence it makes me grab her as if I am in rapture. This is one of the hardest things to watch. Then Parkinson speeds up the video a bit to when Ginny is finished. With the wave of her wand we are dressed again.

"That was fun. We should do that again sometime." She says after she releases me from the curse. Then she goes to change and I am shown crying.

. Then it shows Ginny coming back after I went to change into my pjs.

Ginny starts acting like she normally does talking about boy's and other girl stuff. I am upset but I go along with it because that is the side of ginny that I can handle. That's where the Video end. Ginny looks like she is in shock.

I feel like I am going to burst into tears so I run out of the room afraid to meet anyone's eyes.

Now everyone knows. What am I going to do now. I run into the room of requirement. I think about everything. I mostly cant believe that ginny did that to me still and she was my friend.

That is when Draco comes into the room. He immediately goes to hold me.

"Why didn't you tell me what Ginny did you?" I ask her softly. "I didn't know how." She says sobbing. "I wouldn't have thought anything I trust you love. I could see that you didn't want her to do that to you. She shouldn't have forced you." I tell her softly and gently while caressing her cheek.

"I love you so much Mia it hurts me everytime you cry and it kills me everytime that you are don't deserve to be hurt." I tell her then I lean in for a kiss. She meets the rest of the way.I kiss her softly but filled with the love I have for her.

Somehow the kiss gets heated and I suddenly realize that she is in my lap and I'm afraid that soon my control will be loss. "Stop. I don't want to lose control with you." I say softly. Mia looks at me confused.

"I don't want to lose control with you I'm afraid that I will accidently force you to do something you aren't ready for. I don't want to hurt you." "You wont." She says softly. "Dragon your wand is sticking into me." "My wand?.. That isn't my wand." "It's not?" She says looking confused for a moment and I looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. You don't have to be embarrassed Dragon. I know that you will at times have reactions to me you cant control its normal for all men." She says softly. "Did you get the information from a text book?" "Something like that." Mia suddenly looks up to the side.

"Sounds like someone is coming into the Room of Requirement." She says. I listen as well. "I hear it too."

"Hide. We will get caught if you don't." "Fine I will but I'm not going anywhere. I love you." "I love you too." She whispers as I disappear from sight into the shadows. I watch her. She takes out her wand.

"Who is there?" She says on the defense. "Hermione?" I hear an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Hermione its just me." He says then Hermione puts her wand in her pocket. "What do you want Harry?"

She says calmly but I notice that her hand is on her wand pocket. She still doesn't like being around them especially when he thinks that they are alone. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You shouldn't be alone after all that. I wanted to be there for you." "Thanks I appreciate it but I'm fine." Then he pulls her forcibly into a kiss.

"Harry don't." She pushes him away as hard as she can. That's my girl. "Harry you should leave and leave me alone!" She says trying to walk away from him.

"Hermione wait!" He says and he pulls her back and forces her to the ground. Slaps her and tears her shirt off.

"Harry Stop! Stop please!" "No you don't want me to. Not in reality." He says and then proceeds to snog and touch her while she struggles. I really want to kill him but then we would all be doomed he is the bleeding chosen one after all. But I WANT TO KILLL HIM!

I watch her struggle trying to figure out what to do. Because I can see that he means to rape her. Then she turns her head.

She is crying she is still fighting but getting no where. I've got to do something. Then she finds me in the dark and silently begs me to help her.

She doesn't want Harry to have this part of her. I'm the one that she loves. I give her a nod. I'm going to do something. I pull out my wand and aim it at Potter. And I shout, "STUPLIFY!" He is magically torn off of her and he hits the wall unconscientious. I check him hating him because he had it out he was seconds away from taking her. At least he isn't going to wake up anytime soon. I go to my Mia and I hold her as she cries.

I am rubbing her back. "It's okay Mia I've got you its okay." "Love you Dragon." "I love you too." And she kisses me and I can feel everything that she is feeling. Everything.

I feel that she wanted me and wanted to but she wasn't ready yet. I tried to convey my willingness to wait for her in the kiss. I have to pull away because I'm starting to want her right here and now. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just you are so tempting to me right now I don't want to hurt you." "You wont. I can help you wait. If you let me help." "You can help but how are you going to?" She smiles while turning red. "I've heard that this can help." She says nervously. I look at her not understanding what she means to do. Suddenly I feel her grasp me in my southern region. I moan. "You don't have to do that." "I know. But I want to for you. Only for you." She says as she firmly grasps as she moves up and down my shaft. I can barely think. The only thing I am aware of is when it suddenly feels better. I look down and she has freed me. And is grasping it skin to skin. Suddenly she kisses me while and I moan in her mouth. I don't know how but my hand suddenly grasps her breast. "Sorry." I say once I realize what I am doing. "Its okay to touch Draco. I want you to. I'm just not ready to go all the way yet." She says softly. I cast a spell on Potter to ensure he wont wake up anytime soon. Mia continues to touch me in a way that makes me cease to think. But now I'm touching her. Right now she is sitting on me while stroking me. I play with her breasts and she gasps. She is amazingly responsive she is so tuned into my every touch. Then I trail down with my other hand. I gently touch her center through her underwear she can stop me if she wanted. But she just moans and her underwear moistens. As she strokes me I start to tease her with my fingers through her underwear and her breathing quickens. I want to pull her over the edge before she pulls me. Then I poke through an opening of her underwear and run my finger into her wet folds. She is so tight. And I can feel her walls clenching around my finger. She is gasping so hard at this point. I add a finger and push them in and out. She continues to gasp and moan, and somehow is still able to stroke me. I go faster and faster with my fingers until she cries out and her juices flow all around my fingers. "What was that?" She asks when her breathing slows down. "You had an orgasm. Usually that happens during sex." "Wow. I never know that could feel so good." Mia says and she starts to stroke me faster. Causing me to come undone at her touch. Next thing I know I am crying out and spilling my seed into her hands. I magically clean off her hands. Then we kiss. That was so amazing what we did for each other.

Later

We just got out of the hospital wing which I brought her under a glimmer she set on me so that I can be here for her. To our surprise my godfather Snape covered for us. Saying that I was his nephew and that I am here from Salem Witches' Institute. I am his half sister Amica's son. His half sister is his father's daughter and is muggleborn. I am a muggleborn too. Right now we are heading to my Godfather's quarters to hear his explanation of why. He welcomes us inside. "I once had a Gryffindor Princess too. Here look at this photo book it will explain better then I." He says. Mia opens it in-between her and I so that we both can see and she opens it to the first page. Each page was a photo and somewords like a story explaining.

Severus met Lily one morning before Hogwarts and saw her perform magic in front of her muggle sister. Her sister called her a freak and ran off. Severus found someone like him even though he was a half blood. He liked her instantly. He told her "She's jealous because she is ordinary and you are special." He told her and he made a flower appear and gave it to her. She smiled and they sat down together. (pg 1)

Severus and Lily spent many of their days together before school. Talking about anything and everything. He grew to fancy her and her him. But neither would act on their feelings yet. For now they were content with being best friends. (pg2)

To his surprise Lily was accepted into Hogwarts the same as him. He was slightly sad when they were sorted into different houses but it was short lived. They still did everything together. He often showed how selfless he was with her if anyone cared to see. He was often seen carrying a majority of her books for her. Doing whatever she asked of him. And she would do the same for him. (pg 3)

One morning James Potter a rival of Severus came and crashed into them. Causing all the books they were carrying to fall to the floor. He picked up the books she was carrying and handed them to her gently and picked up all the books he was carrying. She started realizing then that the felt the same. (pg 4)

When they became teens that is when they crossed the line from friends to a couple. Much of their love was hidden behind closed doors namely the Room of requirement. But if people actually looked they could see they were more than just friends. (pg 5)

They shared more than their love for each other. They even shared the same patronus. It came to symbolize that they were each others happiness so they would have the same patronus. So they would use their patronus's whenever they needed each other. (pg. 6)

When they were alone in the room of all things hidden that's when they truly came alive. So much love so much passion and fire that if anything was caught in the crossfire it would surely be burned. No body loved more then Severus with his Lily, and Lily with her Severus. (pg 7)

A private moment was often stolen in dimly lit corridors and in alcoves. For they couldn't be a part even if they were pretending not to be because of how things were. To be apart was to not live or even breathe, Love is the most powerful thing there is. (pg 8)

Lily would take every chance they got to be together. Though on holiday it was easier because they didn't have to hide. Her parents approved of him. And his mother approved of her. When they looked deep into eachother's eyes they were looking into forever and they weren't afraid. They were more afraid of being a part. (pg 9)

In the room of all things hidden they became one and really created love. The fire burned so bright they were consumed and finally went were love and desire dared them to go. And when the early morning light came nether one would regret it. They never would or could. This was love forever and always. (pg 10)

Lily soon became pregnant and Severus sketched a picture of her while pregnant. They were happy though a little scared. Though she kept the pregnancy a secret with spells and charms in place. When they were alone the spells were undone and they would love the child they had yet to meet. (pg 11)

At a deatheater meeting Voldemort threatens Lily's life unless Severus ends things with Lily. Severus could never hurt her like that and he couldn't just let her die. So he came up with a plan so he wouldn't have to hurt her and that she would be safe from Voldemort. He hated it though and it was the only way. (pg 12)

Severus tells her to meet him. And she comes she sits their waiting for him. And when she sees him her faces just lights up. She is used to waiting far longer for him to come to her after a deatheater meeting. She goes to him and hugs him. "Lily.." He says, "Your in danger and I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." She looks at him. "what has to be done?" "You to forget me." "I cant Sev I love you more then air. Besides I need you our baby needs you." "I know. Lily I have a plan don't hate me for it." "You're Obliviate me and take memories our memories from me. I can never hate you Sev but I am nothing without you. How will you explain the baby to me Sev? I wont know to hide the baby." "I will put the babies life force into my wand. The baby will live just as another. You wont remember you have a baby." Lily cries. "Will you ever bring me back I know it will kill you to be without me." "I will bring you back to me once it's safe. Lily this is so you can live. It will hurt but losing you in death will destroy me." "It will brake you to have me there so close and yet so far away. Sev? Can you do something for me before you take it all away?" "Anything." "kiss me." And Severus does he kisses her with all that he has and she kisses him with all that she has. Their baby moving between them, being a part of it. (pg 13)

Then they brake apart. Tears falling down both of their faces. "I love you Sev." "I love you always Lily always." He says and he oblivates her and gives her false memories. Before she can open her eyes he puts a sleeping spell on her. He first removes the necklace he gave her when they found out she was pregnant. Then he takes the baby putting it's life force into his wand. He plans to implant the baby in another so that she would have a chance to be born. Then he took away all signs of her pregnancy. Made her appear as if she had never been pregnant. Then he takes her to the hospital wing . Pg 14

"What has happened?" "She fell off her broom." Severus told madam Pomfrey. "Make sure she is okay." Severus says before living her in Madam Pomfrey's capable hands. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. (pg 15)

Severus never stopped watching over Lily even if it was from a far. It really was so hard not to hold her not to show her how much he loved her. He missed her so much. The only thing that kept him through was telling himself this was to keep her alive. (pg 16)

He watched painfully as his Lily who had no memory of him or of them started falling for James Potter his greatest Rival. It would kill him to watch as she fell for Potter. He would cry once he was alone. One thing that helped a little was finding out what the baby was. He knew that one day his child would walk these halls. He hoped someday he would be able to reveal to his child who he is. (pg 17)

Another stab to his heart came was two years after they graduated Hogwarts she married James Potter. He would have to tell himself at least she is alive. And when she gets her memory back she will be with me.(pg 18)

Three years after that Harry was born right when he found someone that he would put his baby in to be born. His baby would be born about four months later. And he received the picture of Lily and her family just two weeks before she would be gone. (pg 19)

Then one night he saw the dark mark over her house praying that she would be alive somehow. He found James dead by the door. He kept going to where he was hearing her son crying and screaming. His world turned upside down and shattered when he found her dead on the floor in front of her son's crib. He picked her up and held her. Crying for her, for her son, for them, for their baby who will now never know her. (pg 20)

Severus cries as he tells Dumbledore everything. From their friendship their love, their baby, oblivating her to keep her safe and now finding her dead. Finding her dead when she was supposed to be protected. (pg 21)

He is not sure if it really happened but her ghost came to him. Upset. "Why did you make me forget?! We were made for each other and you let it go let me go to James." "I did it to keep you safe. You were supposed to be safe." "Now I know and remember why something didn't feel right. The whole thing was wrong. It was never supposed to be James and I it was meant to be me and you." "I know I love you Lily." "I know Sev I love you too always. Please watch over my son and our baby sev please is our baby alive?" "Yes I just saw her yesterday." Severus says and then shows her a picture.

"She is under a strong glimmer to look more like her muggle family." Lily smiles. "Watch over them Sev. I know Harry isn't yours but please watch over him too." "Always Lily." Lily Smiles and then disappears. (pg 22)

Severus clutches on her necklace. As if for dear life. Not knowing what he was going to do now. But he would keep his promises to Lily. Always. (pg 23)

Severus began to have nightmares of what his mind imaged her last moments to be. Tormented by the images he would now see almost every time he slept. (pg 24)

Severus would now blame himself for her death. Because she was supposed to be safe. (pg 25)

As the years went by his heart just kept bleeding for his Lily. He would love her always. (pg 26)

Severus kept his promise when Lily son and their child started school. He would and has watched over them. As he would always. (pg 27)

Today like everyday Lily doesn't stray far from her Sev. She watches over him like how he watches over the children. She will always be here for him.(pg 28)

That was the end of the book. I look at Mia she is crying. She has a big heart. She looks at the last picture and notices what I have this picture was taken a couple moments ago for my godfather is in the same spot. Except you cant see Lily. "What is it?" "I don't want to cause you more pain sir." Mia says. "Call me Severus and you wont." "The album added a new picture just now." She says handing the photo album to him. "Lily." He whispers. " Are you okay?" "Yes miss.." "Please call me Hermione." "Okay Hermione. I'm fine don't you worry. It helps knowing that she is here. Now you know why I'm helping you two. Because I am the same as Draco. Except I will make sure he doesn't lose his Gryffindor Princess."


	6. Ch5 Kiera gets safe Hermione gets stuck

p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"a/n Here is another chapter for you all. This was another chapter I had to cut in half or else it would have gotten to be too long. The next chapter will have the rest of fourth year and hopefully the summer that follows it. Please email me for the pictures. Especially since you will see Hermione as she really is in this chapter. Email me at:/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"angelgirlflyingwithmyheart p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Let me know what you think. Please review for chapter 6 :-)p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I have been researching for weeks trying to figure out who Severus' daughter could be. I know she is here but I want to find her so that he doesn't have to be alone he should at least have his daughter. I have also been helping Harry go back and forth through time to help him save his Godfather and save the Hippogriff which Draco accidently condemned to death. And now school is over. And everyone is off in a couple in a compartment. Harry finally gave into Ginny about a week ago though he still watches me which creeps me out. Kiera and I are sitting in our own compartment since all of our friends are likely snogging. We aren't allowed to be with ours so we got our own compartment. Kiera is looking out the window I know she wants to be with Samuel right now as badly as I want to be with Draco. Kiera recently told me that Samuel is 17. He turned 17 in march.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" She looks at me neither one of us are looking forward to going home. Then suddenly our compartment door slide open and two guys walked in.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" The second I recognized as Draco under glimmer. He recreated being Derick the glimmer I created for him. That Severus backed us up he said Draco was his nephew. "Derick? What are you guys doing?" He sits next to me and puts his arm around me. Kiera takes a moment to realize who they are. "Hey Love, hello Derick." DerickDraco smiles in response. And Sam under glimmer looks real nervous as goes in front of Kiera and goes down on one knee./p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Kiera I love you more than life itself. And I want to be with you forever. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" "oh my gosh! Yes of course!" She says and he puts on the ring. Then he pulls her into his arms and kisses her. DerickDraco pulls the shade, locks the door and he kisses me too. He ends up pulling me into his lap and I don't mind. For one it's not like they care they are too focused on each other. And for another thing I trust Draco completely he isn't going to make me go further than what I am ready for. We do a lot as it is. I know he is happy with touching because I enjoy touching him as we kiss. This feels so amazing it creates a fire in me that I don't know what to do with. All I know is his roaming hands help they don't scare me. I wonder what it will be like when we get engaged if this is how we celebrate Kiera and Samuel's engagement./p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"We meet up with Samuel's biological family off of the train. They don't question their son being under glimmer. I just make it so that if Damon were to come he would recognize Samuel and Draco as they are. While everyone else sees there glimmer selves. When Narcissa comes she doesn't question it either she knows that it has to be like this. His parents make themselves appear muggle and I text Damon to meet us at a café nearby. His parents were going to make it so that Kiera can live with them now. I hope it works at least one of us will be getting out. I am glad that it is her. Draco takes my hand as we walk to the café. With the exception of Narcissa couples sit together. We all order drinks. I order a lemon ice tea. Kiera orders a diet coke, Samuel orders a coke. Draco orders a half lemonade half tea. Mr. Armistead orders a scotch over rocks. Mrs. Armistead orders Lemon Gingerini, Narcissa orders a Creme de Arabica both mixed drinks. Then Damon comes in. He sits next to Narcissa then we all order. Damon order the number 17 the Steak, Guinness and Mushroom Pie. Mr. Armistead orders a 28 day hung Scotch beef. Both Narcissa and Mrs. Armistead orders the Three Bean, Spicy Lentil and Vegetable Pie with Green Salad. Kiera orders the Chicken Curry with chips. I order the Herb Chicken with Chips. Draco and Samuel both order some type of burger and chips. Then the Armsteads get to business getting Damon to allow his sister to live their until she and Samuel are married. They also had to explain it was their tradition that a boy becomes a man at 17 and they can marry at that age without their consent.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" It took awhile but Damon finally agreed and she even got to go with them today. Damon agreed to send the rest of her stuff. As we neared the end of dinner I really wasn't looking forward to going to Damon's home. When we walked out of the restaurant Draco gave me a kiss.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "I love you." He whispers in my ear. "I love you too." I whisper back. Then we separated and I catch Damon's eye. I hope I didn't make things worse for myself. I think as I get into his car and he drives off back where we live. He has me carry my stuff up stairs and he watches. When I was done he beats me down hard. He is angry that I am with Draco. He thinks I let him have sex with me. I tell him its not true but he thinks that I am lying. He also jams something up their something he had in his hand. It was cold and hard I scream so hard. When he was done he throws me in my room. I just cry had nothing else I could do.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I really wish I was with Draco right now.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I am looking at all the known pictures of Severus' daughter trying to figure it out.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" As more pictures come to me the more familiar the girl looks to me. Then I got to the photo of his daughter at age four. No that's got to be some crazy coincidence as I keep looking at them as they appear to me. I look at these pictures not wanting to believe what I am seeing. Even though that looks just like me at age 6 my first trip to Disneyland I still didn't want to believe it. As I continued looking. I am starting not to know what to think as I pick up a photo of her at age 8. I don't think I can deny it now. That's me in my class photo at age eight. And there are still more pictures. Me when I was nine. This is almost creepy. Then at age eleven me in my school uniform. The next one that came was me in second year when Draco and I first became friends. Then this past term picture came to me. This is a really useful spell I just never thought it would be me. I remembered this moment this moment was the morning after the sleepover with Ginny and she had forced me to do these things with her that I didn't want to do. Then one last photo flew to my hand. This one was a head shoot of a photo I took last week for Damon. I really hope that he doesn't receive anything other then my headshots of my modeling. Because that's apart of my life I don't want him to know. I fear that I may not be the daughter he deserves. I have to message Draco.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHas logged onstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hello love.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How are you?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hey Hermione.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How are you?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hey Dracop  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within is in love˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hey Hermionep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hey Mate.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►All things hidden loves his fiancée◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHey Love.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHello Kierastrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIt looks like thestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongLife of engagementstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIs treating you well.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHello Samuel.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Love are youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Okay?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You seemp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Upset in yourp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Photo.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I worry about youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I know how bad itp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Can get.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within is in love˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI will be sure to callstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou soon Kiera to tellstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou about howstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMy modeling isstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongGoing so far.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBut you guys rememberstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHow I have been researchingstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTrying to figure outstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWho professorstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSnape's' daughter is?strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Of course.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within is in love˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Yeah I rememberp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►All things hidden loves his fiancée◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Did you findp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Out whop  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"She is?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I concentrate really hard to perform the most powerful undo spell there is. I feel this warm feeling go through me. When I open my eyes and look in the mirror and am met with a surprise. I guess I look more like one parent over the other. Then I take a picture of myself once I put a glimmer spell on my cuts and bruises.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYes I have.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIs uploading picsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong…..strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong….strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongPics accepted.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong…Me….strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Wow!p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"That wasn't expected,p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You lookp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Like Lily.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Uh wow..p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within is in love˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"That was unexpected..p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"►All things hidden loves his fiancée◄p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I hear Damon come home. So I cast a glimmer on myself to make myself look how I did this morning.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTell me about it.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIt makes whatstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHarry tried to dostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo me that more wrong.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongConsideringstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHe is my half brother.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I still kind ofp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Want to kill yourp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Half brother for that.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It is even more disturbingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Now that I know thatp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"He is your half brother.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You're a half blood.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Not even a muggleborn.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Secret keeperp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI know. Can you makestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIt so I can talk to him?strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI cant set up a floo systemstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHere.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd I do thinkstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThat I need to talkstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo my realstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongFather.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hermione. Sam and I havep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To go. His mump  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Has something plannedp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"For us. You can still callp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Me anytime.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"˜It's hidden within is in love˜p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Then both Kiera and Samuel log off. And Draco goes to get my biological father. Then I see.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Has logged onp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHellostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSeverusstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHow are you today?strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Hello Hermione andp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Draco.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Whats going on?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How is yourp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Holiday?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongFine.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI made an interestingstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongDiscovery duringstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMy researchstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongToday.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIs there anything youstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWould likestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo tell mestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSeverus.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You have neverp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Shared withp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Me your discoveriesp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You madep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Unlessp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I have given youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"An assignment.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And I don't thinkp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I have anythingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"That I need to tellp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongReally now?strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBecause I noticedstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSomething curiousstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWhen lookingstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAt pictures ofstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYour daughter..strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You have no rightp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To look at those pictures.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongDon't I?!strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI thought Istrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWas being kind.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI was going to reunitestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou and your daughterstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThat way none ofstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou had to be alone.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThat way you could havestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThe familystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou deserve.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSo looking at thestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongPictures made me curious.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSo I concentratedstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHard and wordlesslystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongCastedstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThe strongest spell to undostrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAny and allstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongSpells casted onstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMe ever.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd imaginestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMy surprisestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWhen Istrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongLook in the mirrorstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo see this..strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong -Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You cant usep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Magic out side ofp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"School.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIs uploading picsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong…strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong…strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongPics accepted.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongI guess its somethingstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongOf my father instrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMe.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWhy didn'tstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou tell mestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThe truth?!strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I'm sorry I didn't wantp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"To interrupt yourp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Happiness withp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Your mugglep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Parents.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I know thatp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You love themp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Very muchp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Azaleap  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongMy muggle parentsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongDied two yearsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAgo!strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd my babystrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBrotherstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWas takenstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBy CPSstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongAnd takenstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongTo some orphanage.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongBut I guess hestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIsn't really my brotherstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIs he?strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Two years?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I'm so sorry.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I didn't know.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"And he is your brother.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Would have beenp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Your twin.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"But I didn't thinkp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It would havep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Been yourp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Twin. Butp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I didn't thinkp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"An unfurtilep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Couple wouldp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Believe thatp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"They were havingp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Twins.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"So I waited tillp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It seemed believable.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I still wanted youp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Two to be siblings.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYou waited twelvestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongYears.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongLet me guess hestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIs under astrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongGlimmer asstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongWell?strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Of course he is p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Azaleap  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"His true formp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Would havep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Raised too many questionsp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Just as yours wouldp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Have.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I wonderedp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Why neither onep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Of your have beenp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"In the home.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I hope thatp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"You find himp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Find Victor.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Is uploading picturesp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"…..p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"…p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"….p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Pictures acceptedp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How he looksp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Right now.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I believep  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"His name isp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Aaronp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"How he would lookp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Without his glimmer.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"-Love her always-p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThis is the first timestrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongIn two yearsstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThat I have seenstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongHim.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongThank youstrong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strongFather.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"strong-Secret of my eyes-strong/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I am on my way to Kings cross its time to start my fourth year and I cant stop the tears that are flowing. I found out that when I come back from school I am to live with another. Damon basically sold me to another man. And I am actually going to have to work for my place their. And there is no place that would hire a nearly fifteen year old girl. No place clean. Only dirty places like where strippers and hookers work. I really hate the life that I am forced into. I will never be the girl that Draco deserves or the daughter that Father deserves. Not with the muggles that pass me through hands for cash. He got bored of beating me because I refuse him my virtue. I go in a restroom and undo the glimmer on my hair. The one that makes my hair straight and transfigure my outfit into something more appropriate.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I wonder if people can tell that I have been crying or not. I get on the train. I find Kiera and Sam in a compartment together Samuel is under glimmer of course.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" They are in a world all their own. I don't want to interrupt that so I move on. I soon find Ron and Lavender.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I decide to move on again. In the next compartment I see Parkinson making out with both Blaise and Daphne greengrass in a threesome. Okay moving on. I find Luna and Neville.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I'm glad they are still together. I look in the next compartment. There is Harry and Ginny.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" I am happy for them. I do want my brother to be happy. I just don't want him chasing after me any more. "Hermione. Can I please talk to you?" I look up again.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "We can talk right here please Hermione." "okay we will talk." " I want to apologize for last term. I still want to be your friend." "We will always be more than friends." I mumble. "What?" "Harry your mother had another child. That was hidden and given to muggles. I'm your sister Harry. I am under a glimmer." I say and then turn to go into the first empty compartment I came to. He comes in. "You cant just tell me something like that and run off Hermione. How do you know this." "I found out over holiday when I undid all spells placed on me. By using the strongest undo spell in existence. Shut the door and lower the curtain Harry and I will show you." Harry does what I ask. Then I undo the glimmer that I placed on myself.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Who do I look like to you Harry?" "My mother." "Your mother is my true mother." "Why were you hidden?" "Because I was not James's child. I am your half sister harry. You cant tell anyone. There is a reason I was made to be a muggleborn. Now go back to your girlfriend I will see you at school." He nods and says, "Okay Hermione but I'm going to protect you now." Harry says before leaving and I placed a new glimmer on myself and sat down.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" This is going to be a very interesting school year. Then my compartment door opens.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Hello Hermione. My uncle sent me to sit with you." I smile. "Hello Derek. That was nice of your uncle. Come and sit down." "Oh I shall." He says sitting next to me. "I see you added piercings." "Yes I may be from America but I'm still a Slytherin." He says with a smirk. "Of course you are." I say with a smirk as I pull him into a kiss.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;""So what was boy wonder doing with you?" "Apologizing. Also I was telling dear old brother that I was his sister." "Its good that he will keep his hands off of you but was that for the best?" "I think so. I didn't tell him who my father is just that his father is not mine."p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"It has been a few weeks and Dumbledore is going to announce the three champions. I think this is going to be interesting. But I also for some reason have a bad feeling about this. " When I call your name come to the front." Dumbledore says then the first slip comes out. "Victor Krum." Krum goes and stands at the front.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Flour delacourt." "A Cedrick Diggory." Then has Dumbledore turns to leave two more slips of paper come out of the goblet of fire and into the headmaster's hand. He looks at it. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" He bellows. I look at Harry in shock. Five names aren't supposed to be called. I look at Draco. He is worried. I look at Father. He looks terrified. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger get up here now!" Dumbledore yells and Harry and I go to the front with the other champions.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Then we are taken to the other room where we are accused of putting our names in the cup. When we didn't then a message came saying that the potter siblings are to compete. I look at Harry then my father. Looks like the staff knows now that I am Harry's sister. "Voldemort must want something with them. We must find out what that is." Professor moody says. "But they aren't even old enough to compete." My father tries to protect us. Then Professor moody looks at me and says. "What do you know she is his sister. She favors Lily for looks." I look at him questioning then I see my fathers face. I look down and see that my glimmer has worn off. My father points his wand at me and I know look like I am supposed to. Why did my glimmer wear off? It was decided that Harry and I stay in the tournament. I am really scared right now. I don't want to compete in the tournament. By the time we can return to our dorms we notice posters up.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" We head to our dorm worried about the first task.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"°°°°-°°°°p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I enter the Quidditch pitch and I realize what the first task is. Dragons. First that went was Krum. He got the egg. No surprise. Then Fluer was next. She looked scared but she managed to accomplish it. She like Krum used only her wand. Then Cedrick Diggory came next looking so intense and angry well I guess I would be too. Then Potter came next and was the first to use his wand to get his broom. He used his flying skill to get the egg. Then Hermione steps on the pitch not showing the fear I know that she must feel right now. She also calls for her broom. And I know she fears flying how well will this go?p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" She looks so strong and brave as she mounts the broom to fly around the dragon she ends up using a trick. She duplicated herself to lead the Dragon away. And she grabs the egg while the Dragon is still flying after her duplicate. That was the smartest thing that I have seen so far. Then that is it. The task is over. Hermione and her brother go to Gryffindor tower to celebrate. But she will come to me later.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"°°-°°p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Harry and I have been in the Library for hours trying to figure out the clue of the egg. All I know is that something we value has been taken from us. And for the life of me I cant figure out what and what we are supposed to do. "I guess we should get the bed. Come on Harry."p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The next morningp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"When I approached the platform everyone was there. I wonder if Neville gave a Gillyweed to Harry? I guess I'm about to find out. I go line up with the other four champions.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"I had to transfigure a bikini I had into this more appropriate swimsuit. Why is everyone staring at me? Maybe its because I am a triwizard champion. Well the fifth one. I eat the Gillyweed and I watch harry do the same. And we jump into the water. We all swim in different directions. Then I see.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Its Ginny she must be Harry's treasure. On the other side of Ginny is Cho chang. Must be Cedric's treasure. On the other side of her is Gabrielle Delacour Fluer's sister and her treasure. And their was another girl on the far side of Gabrielle that must be Krum's treasure. Then behind Ginny I see something that makes my heart stop.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Its Draco under his glimmer of Derick. That definitely would be my treasure. So what am I supposed to to? I look and I see Krum and unattach his treasure and take her to the surface. I see now what I am meant to do. I go and unattach Draco Derick and I get us to the surface. I sit on the edge waiting for Harry. I also have to sit on the edge waiting for the gills and my webbed feet to go away. I look at Draco/Derick looking at me. I look at him./p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" He used a drying spell figures. But I can't read the expression in his eyes. I let him hold me. Under his glimmer it doesn't matter who sees us. Everyone believes that he is Father's muggleborn nephew. Then I see Cedrick come up with Cho. Then I feel the Gillyweed wear off. I'm really worried. Then I see both Ginny and Gabrielle. Harry must have saved them. Since Fluer got disqualified. Then Harry shoots out of the water. Ginny runs to give him a towel. I smile and let it be. Then Dumbledore gets everyone's attention. "Victor Krum wins first place in this task. And second place is a tie between Miss Granger and mr. Potter. Third place goes to Mr. Diggory."p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"A few weeks later.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Today is the day of the yule ball. I am going to give my father a gift. I am going to perform this ancient spell I found it will bring back mother back for one night. Only Father, Draco, Harry and I will see her as she really is. Just as the five of us will see me without the glimmer. Everyone else will see me under the glimmer. When I finished getting ready first I say the spell that will allow the five of us to see me In my true form. Then I say the other spell. "I call upon the most ancient of powers I call upon the aid of Godric Gryffindor for I am one of your own. I ask you to turn back the pain of time. Allow one to be here that is meant to be. Allow the blood of my blood to return for this night. Let the Love of my heart soul and blood serve as payment for this gift I give to my father." Then in latin I contined the spell. "Veniat ad me et da mihi virtutem ad antiquum revocant vires ultra velum a morte matris suae. Sinite eam vivere. Hoc solum mihi præsta quod deprecor te." (Ancient powers come to me and grant me the powers to bring back my mother from beyond the veil of death. Allow her to live. Grant me this I beg of thee.) I kept chanting till I sensed someone with me. I look up and see. " I had a feeling you would find this spell and perform it Azalea. My bright beautiful girl." "we have so much In common mother. Even our choice of men." "I know we favor Slytherin Princes. We like our men a little bad. Don't we? Come lets go to this ball." I nod. And we go to the ball. I see Harry and ginny. Ginny is looking at other girls like back off he is mine. And harry must have found a spell to allow him to see without his glasses for tonight. Harry sees mother and me and gasps. First I know that he sees me as everyone else sees me. Then he can see me how I really am. I see Draco with his 'buddies'. I raise an eyebrow he knows that he has to become Derick soon because champions start the ball. Then I watch as he ditches his friends. Then he finds me moments later.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Derick you cut your hair." "My uncle insisted for tonight. Lets get this ball started." I then see mother walk over to father and he is stunned.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Then he looks at me and I smirk. Then the other champions and I open the ball. The only thing that sucks about this night is that Draco cant be himself with me. But that is life I suppose. When Draco and I were tired of dancing we snuck of to the Room of Requirements. The room was set up like two hotel suites. I can sense who is In the other room. Kiera and Samuel. I smile and I watch as derick turns back into my Draco. And he is wearing a different outfit.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Looking so hot. So I change too drawing inspiration from a old model shoot I had to do for Damon. "Bloody hell Mia. What are you trying to do to me?" "Drive you crazy. I want to be like this for you." I say as we fall on the bed. And he kisses me hard and full of passion.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" We don't make love this night but we become so close. The closest we have ever gotten up till this point.p 


End file.
